Hayate No Gotoku: Countdown To Heaven
by judasuu
Summary: This is a remake of Romeo Syndrome, Countdown To Heaven, wherein a new character is present, among the heroines... Ruka Suirenji! This is not a continuation from the previous story, make no mistake, and some new kinds of events will transpire with it kinda reflecting on the original HNG story. This is Hayate x harem, as one can guess if one read the previous story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Note: This is a remastered version, or a remake, you might say, of my previous work of fanfiction story in this category of HNG, where this will be mirroring the previous story, albeit with great differences as well, with a new character added... Ruka Suirenji! A whole new events, and then, Hayate meeting someone who is unlikely to appear in his life... The rest you will see for yourselves.**

**Hayate No Gotoku: Countdown To Heaven**

**Chapter 1: Meeting "God of Destruction" And "Unlucky of God"...**

...At the downtown part of town...

"We're in trouble! We're already on a deadline of our manga, at this rate, we'll never be able to publish our latest volume this year! We're so sunk on the RED NOW-!" One manager, who is an old man with a bald head, screamed in despair of bedlam, and is very hysterical. There are other men in suits about, as if they're all eager to find help anyone here on the street.

"Don't worry, our most devoted employee of part-timers will soon arrive here, he'll get us out of this mess!" One guy in red suit added, and tried to comfort their boss.

"Hey! I'm out of the time, but I made it on time!" ...This is Hayate Ayasaki, a 16-year old teenager who is working on many part-time jobs and is very hard working... ...and very unlucky. "Hai! I got the last volume 6 drawn already, I've already about to publish it!"

"Ah, you came! Finally!" The bald head guy, along with the others, gathered around him, as if a messiah who has come to save them, and they're all basking in his glory, and kindness.

"I'll be sending it immediately, please be on the upcheck!" He said, and now... Let Countdown to Heaven comes to be...

...At the manager office...

"Hai, volume 6 published! You've done well, new recruit." The manager praised Hayate as he stands before him before his desk,

"Hai, can I ask for my paycheck soon? I'm kinda in a hurry, since I have other schedules in mind, and I don't have much time left..."

"Ah, we just sent them on your account. Though the ones who picked them up with were your folks, Ayasaki Shun and Mrs. Ayasaki, as I believe." He said with folded hands together, and his chin resting on them.

"EEEHHH!? M-My parents!? Y-You can't give that to them! They'll spent them immediately! They're gonna gamble all of our allowance until there is nothing! I have to get there before them!" He said, about to leave the office...

"Eh? Was I..." ...The door suddenly closed, as Hayate has already left, "...wrong...?" ...He said, completely too late.

...Outside the building...

Hayate didn't waste any time and got on his bike, "I better hurry, before those two hooligans would spent it or get in anything-" He shook his head instantly, in pace. "No, I can't have that! I better get going before I regret not being able to spend my last allowance this month! Especially if the friends of mine would deem me as someone who would choose money over friendship!" He said, ready to stir away in his bike,

"Hm? Boy..." One passing old man called out to him, "What are you..."

"Ah, sorry If I'm going to speeden up here, but this is emergency, and I got a pretty handle of the handle, so-"

"Um..."

"No, I better hurry! Otherwise, I'll be-"

"Hey, boy! You're gonna-!"

_*CRASH-!*_

...Too late. _Sweat drop._

...He crashed at the subway stairway...

"Better look at where you're going, boy!" The old man shouted, pretty much too late... As other bystanders came to look at the crash site... _...Sweat drop._

...Feeling at all _too awkward_ at this development...

...Later, at evening, at the Ayasaki Residence...

...Hayate slowly parked his bike near the parking site, with him having bandages around his cheeks due to the crash accident earlier...

"Ah... I'm really am cursed... _Sigh_, why does this always happen to me..." He parked his bike, and decided to call it a night. "_Sigh_, I'm too late, they're probably already sent it to some casino or..." He started heading for the poor apartment in this residence, which is his home, as well as the home of his parents who are a bunch of reckless, and very _spending-hungry hooligans_ who are always spending time in casinos, like Hayate said, and are often seen at gambling _dens_... "No-! I can't have that! Those two good-for-nothing cursed parents of mine are always doing this, I better get the paycheck before they do! I hope that God didn't cursed me with money, at least, that I won't havet TO SPEND ALL THE DAYS IN A MONTH FOR ALLOWANCE FOR MY SCHOOL, AND NOT TO MENTION, MY LIFE-!" He managed to get inside, with no one inside... ... ...Yes, there is no one in here... ... ...With Hayate's exclaiming voice echoing about, since it was very loud and this place feels abandoned for some reason...

"Eh...?" Hayate had a dumbfounded look, as there's seems to be _really_ no one around here... "They're not... here...? Hm," He looked around, yup, those two _hooligans_ are not around here... "They're not... here...? Hm, did they... hm?" He spotted a small envelope at the nearby counter table that is very small, for a poor state of a house, like this one... or apartment, to be precise... "This is... Ah, it's the paycheck! Good, good, thank goodness... They haven't spent it yet." He said, as he has grabbed the envelope, he opened it, and found cash inside... "Oh, all right! I got-huh...?" There's a letter to another counter table that is small that is on the left side... "What is... Another envelope...?" He asked, having have taken the envelope on his hands, "What could..." He opened it, and found a letter. Which seems to be from those two _hooligans_ and it's about...

"_Dear Hayate, we're kinda on a pinch now... Vendetta Sanagata(__**Note: LOL!**__) the leader of this yakuza gang we got ourselves involve to, wants us to pay 1,000,000,000 yen, you see, ...and we don't have the money. So we came to a logical conclusion that is one for the history books, so... WE SOLD YOU! Haha, kinda smart-no, very inventive, wasn't it? We sold you, and we get away! Me and your mom couldn't think of any logical conclusion other than that, so we get to have free reign all over to foreign country. So we can go now, and oh, Vladdy Vendetta will be arriving at the house by 10 in the evening, so be sure to drop by! Goodbye! "_

"... ... ... ..." Hayate's hands are trembling, threatening to rip apart this damned, cursed letter... "What the... WHAT THE HECK IS THIIIIIISSSS-!? _Vendetta Zenigata! (__**Note: LOL! Lupin reference!**__)_ Who the heck is this!? And, DAMN IT-!" _*CRASH-!_* He crashed the counter table with his bare hand, as he was frustrated with the dealing of his crazy parents who are probably on the plane to Florida or somewhere... somewhere to foreign country whatsoever-BUT THAT's BESIDE THE POINT-! "Selling me in the last minute, huh!? And what right do they have to just waltz-"

_knock, knock, knock!_

"Huh...!?" Hayate turned to the door, and it seems some people are outside-by the door. And it seems to be the yakuza's presence that one can feel about...

"Hey, is Ayasaki Hayate inside? We're of the Vendetta Sanagata group of gang, and I'm _Vendetta Sanagata_, so we're taking you in, as per your parents' debt to us. And we're going to a lowride for a ride at downtown."

"...! Th-They're here...!" Hayate said, feeling cornered and made it sound like he's cornered... "G-God... Dammit, I really am cursed! I have no luck, what should I be striving about!?"

"Hey, Ayasaki Hayate-!" _knock, knock!_ That was more like a slam on the door,

"..." Hayate midly and hysterically, looked around, looking for an exit, but... He ran up to the nearby fireplace, and looked above... "I can get out... No way! I can't get through here, what if I... Huh?" He spotted some TNT nearby, which is actually a emergency "ration" once, where he had to go to a mining occupation(_sweat drop_) to earn money, wow... he'll really go for any methods to earn money, huh...? God of Destruction, and Unlucky of God... ...Yeah... "I... What are these doing here...? Hm?" He spotted some unique about at the TNT...

...Outside, by the door...

"Hey, you think he ran off at the sight of us?"

"Nah, he won't go anywhere. Anyway, try to knock-"

_Tssscchhttkkiiiirrcchh-!_

"Huh...?" "Huh...?"

Both yakuzas in black suits, and black hats that are of American mafia hats, said in unison, then...

_Bbbbzzzccchhttggeeh-!_

...For some reason, a rather large bee or fly has come out of the door entrance/exit, which annoyed the yakuzas.

"Hey, we got a large insect here! Geez, don't they spray this poor state of the house." One guy said.

"Here, boss, let me-"

"DON'T-! YOU'RE GONNA BLOW US ALL-!" Hayate has suddenly come out of the house and-

the yakuza guy was about to splat the bug-And-

_***BOOOOOOMM-!* *BOOOOOMMM-!* *BOOOOOOMMM-!* *BOOOOMM-!* **__***BOOOOOOOMMMMGGCHHTT-!***_

..._sweat drop..._

...A Nuclear holocaust has just been unleashed on the Ayasaki residence, with the entire residence being blown away in the blast-and leaving only cinders and ashes... ..._sweat drop ..._ ... _...The resident is gone ..._

...As the smoke _clears out_ ...

... ...The two guys in black suits, which are now messed up and burned all over, are piled together on the pile of dirt that is what is left of the house...

"Hey, boss... I think we shouldn't have pulled the blue wire..."

"Uh, I see... yousergcht, it's the red wiregcht..." They said goofily at this carnage...

...Later, near midnight, at the Loser Park...

...Hayate has arrived, with him full of burns, and his clothes are a messed up... "Agh... I'm done for..." He said, sitting down on the bench beside him... "_*Cough*_, I have no money... Or rather... there's no way a poor guy like me can buy anything with the paycheck..." He managed to save the envelope which is on his hand, and it's covered with burns, but the money inside are safe... goodness thank. "_Sigh_," He sighed, as he just sits and relax on this bench... Christmas is here... Yup, it's about to become 25th of December, as the snow then begun to fall off... 'Christmas... Not everyone becomes happy or merrily during Christmas... like me, who has nothing now... Gah, I should have known that I have brought some extra tenegerr of dynamite last time when I was working with the mines where they were forcing slaves to go on manual labor... No, I shouldn't lie, that was when I was working with the miners during the digging tunnel excavation..." Right, the first part was an exaggeration on his part, but... that dynamite was given to him, or rather, he found them and sought to have them as "ration" for some emergency precaution... "_Sigh,_ ... ...Now what do I _do_...? I can't go back to my home... which is NOW in shambles... and those two good for nothing got away... And now I'm being hunted by yakuzas who are after my organs... Goddamit! If there was a god of destruction, I probably wanted to grace him, or rather, I wanted to be graced by his presence!" He said that as he stood up straight, and shouted something nonsensical...

_"You called...?"_ _A voice suddenlly called out..._

"Eh...?" Hayate has turned to the side-to the left side.

_FLaaasshh-!_

...A bright, glowing, magnificent light erupted, and there... floats a boy... he has a pale skin color, red-crimson eyes that seem to suggest of _demonic_, and has light greenish hair... giving the impressiong of _bishounen guy_, and he's wearing a set of headset on his side... the sides of his head, and he's wearing a what seems to be a lab gown. ...His hands are wide-spread, as he's floating, like a messiah-complex, and he then opened his eyes gradually to turn to Hayate...

"Huh...?" Hayate is puzzled at this, mistaking him for a cosplayer. "You are... cosplay...?"

"...? Huh...? Cosplay...?" This guy, who is actually near that of a god in his level of the divine... he has raised an eyebrow, as in not familiar with what he just asked, or is a feeling of irritation has run through him, since he called his attire to be cosplaying... "Hmph, feeble mortals... You're always the same, don't you...?" He said, as he has turned to the left side, near it, anyway, and scoffed at Hayate's misunderstanding of his attire... "Like life that is fleeting on the blossom of the morrow, it's like too short lives as mortals flee for what is that of volition of choice... Like petals going dry and dust, across the storm of wave of tides... It's heart-wrenching, isn't it?" He said, crushing a petal blossom on his palm that is like childish, but have godly presence about them... He opened his palm then, and let the petal's petal float and get blown away as he let them go through the currents of the wind about... They fly upward, and into the horizon that is very wide...

"Eh...? Y-You are..." Hayate is confused at this, and he asked who he is.

...He turned to Hayate, with his gaze being the presence that of a god... "...I'm Lambda. Though, such tongues seem to be not familiar with words that are of greek where their own "legends" or "myths" have names of that of godly tone or accent about them... Though at this, you seem to be like the epitome of wanting to have utter _destruction_ and _ruination_ do you..." ...A gentle, yet _destructive_, wind blows about... As it surrounds both him and Hayate...

"Eh...?" Hayate is, again, confused at his words which are godly...

"Lambda" turned his gaze forward, and into this park... "This park tends to attract unnatural things, you know, it's that of a mystic power that attracts those who have something that is far to the embryo of man of capable of handling... if they cling to that of which that surpasses the surmounting of the "common sense" as you put in your tongue..."

"Um... Who are you...?"

"... ... ..." Lambda turned his eyes towards Hayate... "Me...? I'm... ...God of destruction." ...He said simply, as the gentle, yet _destructive_, wind blew again...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Lambda is having similar design from Lambda of Tales of Graces, and kinda acts like him in some way, yes. Anyway, this is where Hayate and Lambda form a contract of some sort.**

**Hayate No Gotoku: Countdown To Heaven**

**Chapter 2: Hayate vs God of Destruction**

...At the park...

...Hayate and "Lambda" are facing one another... with Hayate being puzzled at what he just said, about him being "God of Destruction", with a destructive wind blowing about...

"God... ...of destruction...? ... ..." Hayate asked, feeling a bit frightened, or at least, it sounded on his tone...

...Lambda put his hand over his right eye, with it then suddenly glowing in reddish, demonic glow... as he examined Hayate, "You definitely have the marks of a god in you... I sense... a power... given to you by a god...? ... ...I see... the goddess of wisdom and _war_... ...She is like that of god of destruction, wherein she revel in the joyous festival of chaos-!"

_**BLAAAAAAAASSCCHHHGGTT-!**_

A burst of red energy erupted from the ground, where Lambda is standing... or floating, and he lifted up, as in levitated a bit from the ground of where he's floating over... He's then floated over the area and could be seen just about from anywhere in this area, like you're seeing a large balloon that is certainly out of place...

"Wha... W-Wha-you are...! A god...!?" Hayate said in disbelief,

"God...? No, I'm not... a god. Though, I'm almost on the same level as them, if you can put it in a divine hierarchy. Though, the gods themselves seem to hide between out-doors and in-doors that they do not hear the plight of mortals such as yourself... You are hunted by your fate, where you are suffering from the bedlam of despair, and cannot turn to anyone for aid... You are under the care of caretakers who have no care for your own well-being... Moreso, you have suffered from a heartbroke from a lover... a god... ...yet, you continue to struggle, to rise up from the dust of despair and dust, and most of all, it seems you' are trying for atonment... yet, cannot reach it with your own standing."

_**BLAAAAAAAASSCCHHHGGTT-!**_

"Guah!" Hayate covered himself, as the blast was too much for a mortal to withstand in this kind of impacting aura...

"In this world that is full of deceit and that of illusion, the only way to reach out for the truth is to reach for your arms to them, wherein the despair and suffering may endure, but may also be reached out for the truth amidst the fog of despair and illusion... That is why, can you see through the lies of others, and the lies that cover you around..." Lambda imposed such questions, as his aura is becoming more and more threatening than before...

"You are..."

"I'll make a you deal..."

"...? A deal...?"

"Ah, I'll give you the "seeds of Eden", where you may be able to express something out you don't usually do..."

"...? Eh...? Wh-What are you... What are you talking about...?"

"..."Romeo Syndrome", that's what I call it. It's something that may bring about the use of... Hmph, of tools, if you can call it. It will help you out in your situation... That is, of course, if you can even _land_ a punch on me... can you take me as "god of destruction", where I inherited that title because of the many foes that have fallen before me... even though I just wanted to be left alone..."

"... ..." Hayate is speechless at that. "W-Wait, we don't have to fight! A-Anyway, what is this "Romeo Syndrome", anyway...?" He said with defensive hands raised,

"...Think of it as something that will guide you to your destiny, though you're the one that mattered the most in here. You will be able to see your lover, if you can get your hands on it..."

"Wh-What...!?" Hayate was taken by great shock-extreme shock, at best-and having flashbacks of that _special someone_ where everything was going fine, until... A monster... Who was that...? What was that...? "... ... ..." Hayate, reminiscing on the past, and seeing him in a child version of himself, could only ponder on those wonderful moments... and... how they were led to a brink of ruination, and led to him to lose everything... "... ..." Turning to Lambda, and him seeing the reality around him, this is it...? He could see that _special someone_ again...? ...If he... beat... the obstacle before him... ... ... ..._of course, he can... yeah, of course he can-OF COURSE HE CAN-!_ "Gr," Hayate gritted his teeth in frustration and anger, "That's... I'm totally fine with that-! Hyaaahh!" He charged at Lambda, at him jumping at him at full speed, and ready to land a punch towards his face-

_PUNCOUNCHED-!_

...It didn't left a mark, nor did it made Lambda flinch...

"... ... ..." Lambda, feeling like his face is just being touched, even though it was meant to be a punch on his face... just stared off at his fist at his face... ... "... ..." He slowly put down Hayate's hand, while grabbing and holding it _very tightly_ and threatening to blow him away... "...You are own your own pride... BUT, pride will be your ultimate downfall... As..."

_**BLAAAAAAAAAASSCCHHHGGTT-!**_

...Hayate felt like a powerful jab to the stomach has just hit him, and it wasn't even in direct contact. It was Lambda sending a force that is like a powerful divine punch to the gut, thus, it was very painful and Hayate was blown away.

"Gurkgh-!" Hayate touched his stomach, with him feeling intense rolling pain all over his body, making him feel energyless. Anyone with a weak will would have given up on this challenge or fight already, if they withstood something like this...

"How's that...? You are fighting the "god of destruction" here, though, if you do win here... ...I'll also offer my own power..."

"Wh-What...? Gurk," Hayate, still holding his stomach in pain while kneeling tightly and painfully on the ground, asked, "P-Power... you mean... the power of... "god of destruction"...?"

"Ah... Though, at this, you will also inherit the title for a bit... Kinda ironic, isn't it...? Your lover is a god... yet, you will also become a "god" for a while," He said, proclaiming Hayate's own rewards if he does win this... **(Note: This is a reference of Battle of the gods in Dragon Ball)** "That is, if you do indeed defeat me... Rise up," He said, gesturing and beckoning for Hayate to stand up and fight...

"Grkgh," Hayate does so, "Don't worry... I... WILL FIGHT-!" He lunged towards Lambda, again, and more force is applied to his fist-

_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAASSCCHHHGGTT-!**_

...Lambda sent out another force that threatened to tear apart his own flesh, and organs, which Hayate felt like all of his organs were ringing inside,

"Gargh! Arrgkgh!" Hayate is, once again, blown away, and he rolled to the ground, with him managing to stay in a kneeling position with a scritch sound echoing all over as he rolled to the ground,

"... ...What are you doing...? You won't get near me, if you keep at it..."

"Agh, ah... I know that..." He stood up, again, "But, if this is the only way... Then..." He started marching towards Lambda, again... "Anything to see A-tan, once more..." Recalling that _special someone_ again... "I will... I WILL BECOME THAT OF SOMETHING I'M NOT-!" Suddenly, Hayate let out a force that is not known, and lunged a punch towards Lambda,

_**BLOCK-!**_

"What...!?" Lambda was caught off-guard at that, then-

_**Pounce-pounce-POUNCE-Pounce-POUnce-! Pounce-!**_

"Gurgk-!" Lambda was made bleed, as a few good punches were thrown at him, "... ...Hmgch," He scoffed at the blood on his hand palm, as he observed them, and he clenched his fist... "Hm," He smirked towards Hayate's direction... "Not bad. To harm the "god of destruction"... it seems you already posses enough strength, but... Are you sure that strength is yours...? That strength is bestowed upon you by your lover, are you sure you wouldn't want to have no help in having such power...?"

"... ... ..." Hayate cannot help but feel powerless at that, is this power really his...? Or... As he observed his palms, he could feel... empty , and... weak. But that power just now... that wasn't from what that _special someone_ bestowed upon him... It was _his_ own power... ... "... ... ... ... ...Hm," Hayate closed and open his palms, as if to shake off the numbness that he felt upon landing a hit on Lambda,

"No matter, perhaps at this, you can already GET YOURSELF TO LET YOURSELF GO-!" He said, ready to unleash more of his wrath-!

"Ah, I'm about TO LOSE ALL OF IT, SO LET's FINISH THIS WHILE I STILL HAVE CONTROL OVER MYSELF-!" He said, lunging and charging towards Lambda's direction.

_**POUNCE-! Pounce-! -pounce-pounce-pounce-! POUNCE-! POUNCE-! POUNCE-!**_

"Guarghcht-!" Lambda was landed a couple of punches, which made blood pour out of his mouth, and he finds himself bleeding now, for real. He wiped off the blood from his mouth, and spat some, "Huh, this is just like when I was having fun... All right, how about I spice things up, a bit, huh...?" He said in a menacing tone,

_**BLAAAAAAAAAARRRCCGGHHEEGGEEAARRAAGGEERRCCHHTT-!**_

...He unleashed a seemingly unreal burst of power, that blew away the leaves, grasses and trees about, and Lambda has started to emenate dark, reddish aura about that is swirling around him,

"Uwah...! T-This is..."

"I've definitely felt like that, all I could say is that whether or not you will last after this... Depends on your..." _SWISH-!_ He lunged towards him with full force-! "...fortitude...!"

"Gr," Hayate felt no hesitation, and didn't have time to think, "HIYAAAAAHHH-!" He goes for another punch for Lambda,

_**BLAAARRRCCCGGGGGGAARRGGEEEERGCHHT-!**_

Lambda's red aura burst out, leaving out a sphere of red color, and have erupted all over this area, blowing away the trees and any other light objects or things that can be easily blown away in such impact,

_FLAsh-!_

...Soon, everything was in serene, and Lambda found himself pummelled to the ground, with a crater having been formed from the impact,

"... Hmph, you win... Huh, with this, you are now... "God of Destruction". You will carrying that title for a while... even though it's only temporarily." Lambda said to Hayate, who is feeling mesmerized at all of this...

"I... "god of destruction"... ...Hm, I... ... ..." He stood about, not knowing how to feel about this victory over such title of "god of destruction" and wonders what this means... "I... what should I do...?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: The song that Ruka sings is "Realize" from Gundam Seed.**

**Hayate No Gotoku: Countdown To Heaven**

**Chapter 3: Romeo Syndrome**

...At the park...

...After the battle of both Lambda and Hayate, some people have begun gathering around the park. Though both participants, Hayate and Lambda, are still at the same position as before, with Lambda still lying on the crater with him still having bruises and blood over his mouth...

...He stood up, and wiped off the blood from his mouth.

"... ...Um, L-Lambda-san, what do you mean by I had the "god of destruction" title..."

"..." Lambda turned to Hayate with his usual serious expression, "...By defeating the "god of destruction", you have inherited the title, though, at this, I will also keep my word. That was the mission deal, anyway."

"Eh? M-Mission...?"

Lambda dusted himself, and turned his eyes on Hayate, again, "If you like to call it that... Anyway, a deal is a deal, hmph, it seems there's more to you than I thought..." He said dusting off his seemingly lab coat...

"... ..." Hayate ought to help him out,

...Later...

...They both sat down for a while at the bench where Hayate was sitting at, and it was picked up by Hayate just now as it was blown away by Lambda earlier when he unleashed that overwhelming aura.

...Hayate and Lambda are seated to each other,

"Um, say... Lambda-san, what IS a god of destruction...?"

"...Fair question. If you're going to ask me, it's more or less an occupation."

"An occupation!? T-Then, what do you do...? Do you, um, d-destroy things...?"

"Huh, mortals..." Lambda suddenly brought out a juice box, and put a straw on it, and he started drinking on it. "Is that what you all think when you heard the title? It's like a mighty tower... ...Wherein one's own Pandora's Box is like the "holy grail" don't you think?"

"Eh? Oh, uh... S-Say, what do you do now?" Hayate asked, with him gazing forward...

"Hmph, I'll go along with our own deal here, here." He let out a plastic, which contains some golden beans inside-if they are even beans, that is-with them being able to captivate Hayate and is intrigued at them.

"Eh? Wha... What are these...?"

"...The "seeds of Eden", like I said, though the other name for them is probably "Romeo Syndrome", something that is blessed or entitled to those who are able to concoct such device... or so I believe it to be."

"Th-That's... very kind, but..." Hayate, with defensive raised hands, said. "But I'm not hungry right now, I think I'm kinda..."

"I _insist_..." Lambda said, with a very demanding and _threatening_ tone, "Besides, as someone who is not even a mortal, to begin with, and I'll disappear in the coming of the next day to come. ...Though I may accompany you, as part of the deal was that I'll lend you my power."

"P-P-P-Power...? Like... what power...?"

"...Before _that_..." Lambda turned to him with the same expression and demeanor. "Here, have one..."

"Eh...? L-Like I said, I don't have to-"

"No, I _insist_, besides, didn't you say that you are hunted by a bunch of no-good and ungrateful weirdos...? So, here, think of it as a Spinach to some Popeye Show." ...He said, having have picked up one "bean" that is glowing, and handed it to Hayate.

"... ...W-Well, if you insist..." He said, accepting it. "Hm. ... ... ... ..." He slowly ate it, with him munching a bit, then he swallowed it.

"... Hmph, I'll disappear when the effect takes over, and I'll be inside you... Remember, I'm always watching you, we like to be able to commune to akin to kindred spirits, you and I, and now, we wait, and..."

"_*munch* *munch*_, I... I... I am-" _*Schuacghtch-!*_ Suddenly, a strange sensation ran through Hayate... "Hmgucght...!" Hayate dropped the plastic containing the "seeds of Eden" on the ground, and his eyes are somewhat hysterical in demeanor, and quite reddish... "Wha-What the..." ...Before Hayate knows it, Lambda was already gone, and he's not seen sitting on the bench anymore... "Whatchghct-Gurgkhgh-Gurkagcha, agch, augch, _*cough* *cough* *cough*_" Hayate felt like his cerebrum spinal cord is being poured or flowed at some strange "liquid" substance that is making him feel sleepy, and making him energy-less, about which he begun to think that his own demeanor is being influenced by "Romeo Syndrome".

_-Swiitcchhttggcht-!_

"... ... ... ..." Hayate lowered his hands-as in they're like energy-less and he himself doesn't have the energy or will to raise them back up. He gradually straightened himself, "Ah, ha ha ha..." He smirked evilly... "Hahahahahahahahahahaha-!" He begun to laugh out loud, in an evil fashion, and is laughing hysterically above direction. "Hahahahahahaha! So this is what Lambda-san meant by it might affect my own factors of course of action." Hayate lowered and straightened his gaze, revealing his expression to be no longer the meek expression but that of a more sullen, emotionless and serious expression... This is the effect of the "Romeo Syndrome". **(Note: Okay, just like in my previous story, this is also present in this story.)** "Huh, kinda like a nostalgic, hm, maybe I should just..."

"Hey, come on, hurry Ruka's performance is on the air, tonight!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Some passing crowd are running about, excited to see a concert of a favorite idol...

"... ... ..." Hayate sees a foster on the side, which it entails -and shows a image of a very pretty young woman who seems to be an idol named Suirenji Ruka-and Hayate is a bit captivated a her elegancy and beauty, as a slight blush appeared on his cheek. "...Very pretty woman. Hm, maybe I should go see what's going on..."

_-Swiitcchhttggcht-!_

"Uwa!" Hayate's expression returned immediately to meek-as the "Romeo Syndrome" suddenly wore off. "Wha-! Wha-Wha-What's going on!?"

_"Ah... It seem the "seed" wore off..."_ ...Lambda's voice is suddenly heard.

"Huh? Wah-L-Lambda-san, wh-where are you...?" He asked, mildly looking about, but he's not seen around here-or is nowhere to be found.

_"...I am always watching you. Though, at least, in my case, I will be providing you with my power... or your __**power**__ compelling my own power, which is pretty much as yours, and to do that... Hmph, perhaps you should discover that for yourself. Anyway, take one of those "seeds" if you wish to get back to that state of yours-mode, in other way of putting it-and I WILL be seeing it all... so stay out of trouble. Anyway, this will last according to one's own situation... or your *own* situation, where it just subsided probably due to low pressure... Take one at a time, and I'll make some more... That is, of course, if you are not too reckless to get yourselves out of the predicament..." _...Lambda's presence begun to fade-or at least, Hayate could feel his presence fading away...

"P-Please, wait! What am I supposed to do with this!?" He said, presenting the "Romeo Syndrome" stuff that he brought out from his pocket, which he-No, he just came to pick it up from the ground, he he. ... ... ... No response. "Guh..." Hayate feels dumbfounded... Now WHAT he should do... "Hm, th-then, I guess... I better... I better go see this Ruka Suirenji person..."

...

...

...At a nearby concert...

...A stage theatre is set up in this part of the park, where Ruka Suirenji-

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai _

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo_

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru_

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta_

_Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"_

_Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni_

_Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta_

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai _

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki _

_Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite_

_Kaze ni nagareteku ano kumo no kodoku wo_

_Kimi mo dokoka de kanjiteru no?_

_Yume wo mamoru tame tagai wo kizutsuke_

_Senaka awase ni aruite kita_

_Kitto itsuka wakariaeru darou_

_Onaji kimochi de iru shinjitai_

_Mayou koto osorezuni habatakeru _

_Kodou ga namiutsu mada yume wo akiramenai de_

_Kuraiyami mo kodoku ni mo tachimukau _

_Kimi to deaeta yorokobi wo kanarazu tsutae ni ikou_

_Tadori tsuku basho sae mo wakaranai _

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo hanarete mo _

_Ano hi to onaji, kono sora wa... Kimi e to tsuzuite iru_

-A loud applause is given to Ruka, as she just finished the song she was playing loud and very lovely, too.

"Everyone, thank you for your continued support! And I hope you continue supporting us-!" Ruka shouted cheerfully towards the audience, who just roared in a wild applause and squeal.

Ruka ran back backstage, where she meets up with her manager.

"A job well done, Ruka. You'll be undergoing some practices later on, you will-" As she was giving entail report of daily activities-or nightly activities-Ruka snuck out to the back,

"I'm sorry! I'll be back before 1 AM, I got a doujinshi to publish first, and I need to-"

"Hey, Ruka-! You get back here, you got some practice drills to perform first, and you need your first aid kit!"

"Um, m-miss manager, I don't think we should pressure the miss..."

The manager of Ruka give a _demonic_ glare towards the fat employee, which sent shiver on his spine.

"You be quiet-! At this rate, she'll have to choose whether she'll be an idol or a manga publisher! And by god, I won't let that child get the better of her ego of wanting to take all the burdens by herself, that is why... if there is someone she could trust... Then make that person swear in his life, that they'll be the ones to keep Ruka safe as her guardian-!" She proclaimed to the heavens, which...

...The "god of destruction", Hayate Ayasaki, (temporarily) heard something like an alarm signal or sensation... _sweat drop_.

"Eh...? Did I... heard a pure prayer, or something...?" Hayate wondered aloud, then...

...Some guys in black suits are moving at the nearby bushes...

"Hey, where is that Ayasaki Hayate guy...?"

"Eh?" Hayate was taken off-guard at that, it seems these guys are... ...like the ones who went to his apartment earlier. "C-Crap! It's them...! I-I better hide...!" He said, hiding at the nearby bushes. Then, he took a peek to see what's going on, "Did they know I escaped...? Also, what do they..."

"Hey, Maria, this is boring! Isumi said she'll be attending later, but I'm bored, I want to go home and play FFVIII game." A spoiled twin-tail hair blonde said, spouting something spoiled to her maid who seems to be a personal one.

"Haha, ojou-sama, you do know that your fiance, Tachibana Wataru-san, would be coming, yes...? At this rate,"

"I don't care for him. He's someone who was arranged to me, but I don't like him, he stinks, he's poor on the brain, he's poor on the looks and he doesn't know how to capture a girl's heart..." She said, as she act like a spoiled one as she just kept walking in a pace of a bossy manner...

"Haha, well, she does-Oh, I mean, Isumi-san do have a thing for... well, no one... in particular..."

"Hm, yeah, he like Isumi, doesn't he...? Well, that, and good luck with that, and he won't be a failure if he wasn't such a failure."

Maria, as the name seems to imply on the maid, sweat drop at her ojou-sama's bossiness.

Hayate has watched them from the bushes, and he came out and sees them off... "What was that about...?"

"Excuse me-!" _*Bump-!* _Ruka bumped onto him, all of the _sudden_...

"Uwa! D-Do be careful."

"Ah, sorry." She bowed before him,

"Huh...?" 'You are..." Hayate is captivated by her beauty and elegancy... so this is an idol's face...

"Well, then, I gotta go~!" She left, hopping like a little kid...

...Hayate sees her off, 'She looks cheerful in compare to how she was at the stage earlier. Well, that's one of the habits of an idol due to having a busy schedule I guess...' As he's about to walk away, he turned to the side-"Huh?" He saw a silhouette moving from the shadows... "Huh?" Hayate became suspicious, and coming out of the shadows is... ...a green-haired, sullen-looking young woman, named Yozora , and she seems to be... spying on Ruka, with her then dropping two dark pinkish crytals on the ground, with them manifesting into... robots!?

"Huh...!?" Hayate was stunned at that,

_...Lambda suddenly appeared in spirit right __**beside**__ him,_ _"Hm, who is that girl...? She looks... suspicious."_

'Ah... What I-E-Eh...!? L-Lambda-san! You are...' Hayate mildly turned around, though of course, he's the only one who can see Lambda.

"...I'm always watching you. Anyway, it seems we have something in common in our minds, that girl, Ruka Suirenji, seems to be being stalked, shall we follow...?" Lambda asked with a raised eyebrow, before disappearing,

'H-Hai, we should...' Hayate said, as he focuses his attention to the reality around him...

...At the nearby bushes...

...Yozora has come to this part, with her intending to meet someone here... ...Someone came out of the bushes, Machina, a butler of some sort. Yozora smirked,

"You have come... you piece of a jewel of the Greek Snake god, hmph, well, Tennouso did promised me to send someone who is capable of anyone who may interfere. Oh, I mean, ahem, someone who is capable of dealing with anyone who may-"

"Shut up and tell me already who I came to kill." The dumb and stupid butler asked, which is kinda like a retort, which annoyed Yozora as she was interrupted, but, nevertheless, she's willing to cooperate...

"...Anyway, Ruka Suirenji has the White jewel, which is the opposite of the King's Jewel, which Tennouso has."

"And...? What does this have to do with Athena...?" Machina asked curiously,

"Heh, you still don't get it? Hmph, I'm after someone... Phantom Mantis, do you know him?" While this conversation would linger, Hayate hides at the nearby bushes...

'What are they talking about...? Hm,' Hayate said in his mind, with him keeping his distance to keep his hiding spot from not being discovered,

"Huh, whoever this 'Phantom Mantis' guy is, I want to beat him up, and get this over with." Machina said dumbly, with him feeling lazy like he doesn't care-

_-STOMP-!_

...Suddenly, a large, godly hand has come to stomped onto the idiot butler, with him being splat on the ground that is of grass.

"Listen up, worm, this is regarding my master's wish. Your master, Athena Tennouso, is also obliged to us regarding a certain agreement." Hayate is still listening in, as that was mentioned...

'Athena...? Ah, Ah!' Hayate recalled that _special someone_ with the name of "Athena Tennouso", as Hayate never actually met or came across the family name she belongs to in the noble line in which she is said to be one of many noble family inheritors, where she live in an isolated castle that is of the outside world... No, as in not something that is of outside a metropolis or urban like area, but as in outside the mortal world... ... ...

'A-tan is... Tennouso...?' Hayate thought in disbelief, then he peeked at this transaction meeting again...

"Well, anyway," Yozora continued, as Machina dusted himself off from the ground, and off the dust around him. "Phantom Mantis desires for the White jewel, and Suirenji Ruka has it. I want it back," She said, adamant on that last part on her tone, which Machina could see she's serious... then...

_**FLash-!**_

...Suddenly, a pair of red-crimson eyes appeared and glowed in mid-air, as if someone is watching... a dark mist is swirling beside Yozora, which she smirked.

"Ah, it seems my master is here..." She said with her arms crossed, and Hayate took a closer peek, to get a closer look...

"... What... is... that...?"

...That dark mist then brought out-or he came out-a man wearing a black trench coat, with a gas mask that is reflecting the color of his attire, and he seems to be... very secretive as there are no indications of what he looks like, as his face is completely covered with the gas mask. **(Note: A reference of Psycho Mantis from MGS1 and MGS4, I guess,)**

"Hmngh, hmghg, hmgh," Machina looks tense for some reason, and he's willing to listen to his offer... "What is thy bidding, master...?" He said, kneeling in a bowing manner.

"Now then..." The dark figure begun to speak, and Hayate cannot help but eavesdrop, but...

_Tchuawachtgchgtk-!_

"Guah!" ...He tumbled, and blew away his cover,

"Hm...!? Who's there!?" Yozora demanded and exclaimed, as everyone turned to Hayate,

"C-Crap!" Hayate exclaimed, as he realized his blow was cover,

"Hmph!" Machina moved in _for the cover,_ and suddenly entered into a fighting position,

"Hmph, idiot! You've been foiled!" Yozora denounced of Hayate,

"You are..." Hayate himself entered into a fighting position, while still kneeling on the ground, "Up to your own tricks now!" He said, trying to act like he's not out of place... 'Crap... I think I said too much, I said that because I don't want to make it look like I was eavesdropping...' He thought, as Lambda appeared in spirit right _behind him_ and feeling a bit _ridiculous_.

_"You were *very* exposed."_ He commented, before fading again...

Back to the reality around...

"Do you know this idiot, Machina-dono?" Yozora asked, going beside Machina, and...

"Hmph, a mortal... if he doesn't know his place, then, all I can do is... ...force him out of here," Machina said entering into a fighting position,

"...If you kill me, then it would be murder, don't you think...?" Hayate asked, in a bit of a warning,

"No, wrong..." Machina entered into a _deadly_ fighting position... "If a human killed another human, it would be murder, but... if a non-human kill a human, it won't be murder, so no need to hold back, right...?" ...He said in a _very menacing tone_ _..._

_**FLash-!**_

...Lambda appeared _right behind_ Hayate, and tells that-"He's not human. But... to me, snakes are mere worms to be squashed!" He said in a chilling, monotone voice and that of at least of godly in his own demeanor or tone...

"Now, _Perish-!_" Machina lunged towards Hayate, and-

_*GROUNDDDRRRGGEEGGCCHHT-!*_

"Agruugrgccht-!" Hayate grimaced as he was just sent on an holocaust, that sent him aback, but...

_**FLash-!**_

...His eyes glowed red, for a brief moment, and...

... ...Hayate lies on the pool of his own blood, with Machina standing right over in front of him...

"Hmph, worthless as a fly... Oh well, I guess I should..." Machina is intending to dispose of him, but...

_Grab-!_

_**FLash-!**_

...Hayate's eyes are glowing red like _demonic_, "Sorry, but I'm not going down that easily... And..." _**FLash**_, a glowing "bean", and... Hayate devoured one,

_-Swiitcchhttggcht-!_

"... ..." Hayate's expression turned to that of a serious, albeit with emotionless-ness about it.

"Gr...! Y-You're still alive, you're more tougher than I thought!" Machina said,

"What are you doing you worm, hurry up and finish him!" Yozora demanded,

"Fine, but can I use my hidden-"

_Grab-!_

"Huh...?" Machina is grabbed on his hand, again, with Hayate having have stopped him from touching him and-

"Sorry, but, as "god of destruction", I cannot let this pass. For you to harm me in a way that you don't even introduce yourself, let alone, let have merit for the live of others..." Hayate is emanating black swirling aura about him, which is kinda like Lambda's own aura just then... ... He stood up, "That's _**blasphemous**_**.** And, you, will... PAY-!"

_***ABLLAAAAAAAAAZZZZEEEEAAABLAAAAZZEE!***_

Hayate suddenly erupted, and summoned a gigantic fireball that is emanating divine essence, as well as diabolical aura about it. **(Note: A reference of Beerus's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball)**

"Wha-!?" Machina was greatly taken aback by that,

"WHa...!?" Yozora herself is suddenly taken aback, and...

_***ABLLAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZEEEEAAABLAAAAZZEE!***_

_***BOOOOOOOOMMMGGCCHHTTRRAAZZGGEE-!***_

The park's left side is engulfed by a brillight, magnificent light that was stemming from the collision of the gigantic fireball that Hayate fired on the ground,

...Back to the location of those four participants...

"Gah!" Machina was able to barely escape the attack's perimeter, as he's covered with burns in some parts of his clothes, "Wha-Wha-What was that!?" Machine exclaimed in mild surprise, as the eruption then subsided, and-"What was-"

_***POUNCE-!***_

...He received a mighty punch from the "god of destruction" (temporarily) himself, Hayate... As he just rose up from the smoke, and landed a punch on him which is divine itself, as Hayate is now using Lambda's own power, except he's no longer using the one bestowed upon him by that _special someone_ who is Athena Tennouso herself...

"Gargh-!" Machina is sent flying,

_-Switch-!_

...Hayate appeared right before him, and-

_**Pounce-pounce-POUNCE-Pounce-POUnce-! Pounce-! **_

_**Pounce-pounce-POUNCE-Pounce-POUnce-! Pounce-!**_

_**Pounce-pounce-POUNCE-Pounce-POUnce-! Pounce-!**_

"Guaarrghtcchkt-!" Machina poured out blood from his mouth, as Hayate beat him to a bloody pulp.

_***POUNCE-!***_

Hayate then kicked him to the side, which made him grunt.

"Gr, you... god of... destruction...?" Machina asked, with his vision becoming blurry now, as he cannot compose or straightened his stance, and is able to barely keep standing on...

...Hayate come out of the smoke, "Though we could have settled this like _gentlemen_, it would seem you lack proper etiquette, so... BEGONE-! This for Ayasaki Hayate, and for what you did to him!" Hayate instantly lunged forward, and-

_*GROUNDDDRRRGGEEGGCCHHT-!*_

Hayate is then lunging from above, and then, he aims for a powerful divine punch towards Machina's gut, and-"Haaaaahhh-!"

_***POUNCE-!***_

...Hayate then jumped out of Machina's already pounched-and heavily wounded-with a hole on his chest, killing him, body... ...Hayate has just killed someone... perhaps no tears are shed, due to his own malicious demeanor...

Yozora is in disbelief of this. "What... the..." She said, eyeing Machina who is already dead, and is not moving... She then turned her eyes on Hayate, "You are... god of destruction..."

...At this moment, Hayate no longer carries the title "god of destruction", and then, he turned to Yozora. "What was that about? And who is your master...?" He said, stepping forward...

"... ...You are strong. Heh," She smirked, and she stood up. "Interesting... So you are... god of destruction. Hahaha! Very well, haha, we shall meet again, Ayasaki Hayate, fare well. _chu._" She said, going through a black spiral portal that appeared behind her, as she blew a kiss towards Hayate... ...then, the black spiral is gone behind her after she stepped onto it without turning to it... **(Note: Kinda like the "Corridor of Darkness" from KHII, kingdom hearts II)**

"... ...What was that about?"

End of Chapter 3

**Note: Next chapter is when Hayate first meets Nagi, Maria and Ruka. What will happen, I will have to wait for responses from readers for now, and call it a break. Get chance and luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayate No Gotoku: Countdown To Heaven**

**Chapter 4: An Idol's Holiday**

...At the park's right side...

...Hayate is on the move tonight, with him having just... "murdered" someone earlier, which is Machina which he managed to defeat him as "god of destruction" which it was blasphemous of Machina to lay a finger and even insult the "god of destruction" himself... ...Just kidding.

...Hayate is still under the effect of "Romeo Syndrome", until-_-Swiitcchhttggcht-!_ "Guah! Wah... I..." ...It seems he reverted back to usual behavior, "I-I was..." Recalling he just "murdered" Machina... "I just killed someone! I... ...Was that a bad thing?" _Toink!_ ...He has no morality left! _Sweat drop_, is this what it means to take on the power of darkness!? "Well, anyway, I..."

"Excuse me." Maria approached Hayate.

"Eh? H-Hai...?"

"Have seen a girl around here? She has twin tails and she's quite rich-looking... or not?" Maria said in a bit of cute pondering, thinking if that was the right description or not. "Well, she was walking around here, and I have to take care of something, before she left and... well, I lost track of her." She said in a playful smile, like a kind older sister...

"Eh? Uh... I'm afraid... I haven't seen her."

"Oh, that's too bad..." Maria gave out a mild, soft sigh. "Well, back to search I go... Hehe, thank you for your help." She bowed in respect,

"A-Ah. Good luck on finding that ojou-sama of yours."

"Ah." She said, as she was about to turn around to search for that just person, "Eh?" 'How did he know that she was a rich girl?' "Excuse me, but where did-Eh?" Hayate was no longer there, as an outline of where he was can be seen from there.

...At the near entrance/exit of the park...

...Hayate finds himself here. 'What should I do...? Even though that Yozora person said that she was looking for that Suirenji Ruka person, where would I...'

"Stay here for a while, Haru. I'm gonna look for my spoiled cousin, Nagi. She's been like this for a while, which is starting to get annoying."

"Hai~! Ojou-sama, I'll wait for your graceful return in this part," ...What a cute face maid-like pure person... ... ..or not. 'I hate doing this, if it weren't for those trio, I wouldn't be in this situation right now...!' She cursed three certain trio who are all girls...

"... ..." 'What a bizarre person...' Hayate thought, then, 'Anyway, I need to find Suirenji Ruka person... Hm,' He nodded at that thought, 'Agh, but to do that... I need to...' ...Regarding the "Romeo Syndrome" beans, maybe they'll come in handy... in a very awkward manner. Hayate picked one, 'Maybe I should... Hm, well, here goes...' ""Ah..._*Munch*_" Hayate ate one, and-_-Swiitcchhttggcht-!_ ...The effect instantly took over, with Hayate having emotionless expression now, which gives the impression of a sexual inhabit. "Ah..."

"Damn it, if it weren't for those-Hm?" Chiharu Harukaze, the full name of this maid of Sakuya Aizawa, her mistress who is seen earlier, noticed Hayate's presence. "Geegghhcct-!" She shrieked, and became pale as she thought that she was overheard and it made her look silly, 'Someone else is here...! I may have sounded silly right there...! Oh crap, this is bad, this is bad...!'

"Um..."

"Guah! H-Hai!? What is- ...What is the matter, good sir?" ...She acted like 'peaceful Chiharu' or "very moe Chiharu" for a maid in her caliber... ...or not.

"... ...I'm looking for an idol around here. Have you seen anyone of that caliber?"

"Eh? Ah, i-idol... Hm, I have a friend who is that, but who is this idol you're looking for?" Whoa! Mood swings,

"...I have urgent matters to attend with her. But it seems you don't see anyone of that caliber,"

"Hm, I've just arrived here. Perhaps she passed by here, but I don't see her."

"Hm, I see." Hayate said with a sigh, and with his eyes closed in sigh of disappointment, "Well, I suppose I'll keep looking. Thank you," He bowed slightly, and left the park.

"Eh? That was..."

...At the corner of the park, near the street...

...Hayate is walking down the road, with him pondering things over. 'Now what was I supposed to do here anyway... Hm, I'm already on a pinch with no money, and more over, I got some yakuza thugs after my own well-being. _Sigh_, what kind of situation would find this normal... anyway, is there some place here that an idol would go to...?' ...At the thought of that, Hayate could think of the doujinshi center...

...At the doujinshi center...

...Hayate is standing before the center... which he's still under the effect of "Romeo Syndrome"...

"..Hm, so this is the doujinshi center... Hm,"

"Whew!" Someone fell down on the stairway entrance of this center building, a butler... Kotetsu Segawa. "Whew, finally submitted the last volume of my manga!"

"... ..." Hayate eyes him, and finds him intriguing. "...Um, are you all right?"

"Hm? Oh," He dusted himself off, "Ah, don't worry, friend. Hehe, someone like me wouldn't go down in a not so manly way that I won't be able to keep going in search of true love! Ah yes, true frienship is love, too, you know."

"Ah, ah." Hayate said simply. _Swiitcchhttggcht-!_ He switched back to usual behavior, "Are you really all right, um..."

"Oh, right, introduction. Ahem," He coughed like a gentleman, he offered a hand, "Segawa Kotetsu, nice to meet you, um..."

Hayate has accepted the handshake, "...Ayasaki Hayate. Nice to meet you, too, Kotetsu-san. What are you doing here? And is that..." Noticing his volume papers of a manga volume...

"Oh, these? Heh, I just published my latest finding of the manga where the main character is searching for true love!" He said proudly,

"Oh, that's, uh... That's a good story!" He praised him,

"Hehe, thanks, but, what about you? Why are you here for? You don't look like you're onto otaku and stuff."

"Ah, well... I'm in kinda in otaku, but I'm also looking for someone here..."

"Ah, it seems I need to explain it to you, listen up, Ayasaki-kun, you have to be full of otaku spirits here! And you need the proper demeanor to be able to make lively pages out of the story. And you're in the otaku top mountain top if you're in there, that is why, to get in there, you need to have proper otaku demeanor, and I can go in there with you if you want to come in..."

"A-Ah, please do so... If you won't mind,"

"Sure, but, to do that, you have to... cosplay as a costume of an anime character."

"Eh...?"

...Inside the center building of doujinshi...

...A lot of people are passing and going, and... Hayate is wearing a costume...

"Um, isn't this... ridiculous?" ...He said, wearing the same costume of Leon Magnus as "Judas" in the game of Tales of Destiny 2, which there is a foster of it to the side,

"Hehe, of course not, it fits you well. In fact, I think the shape fits well."

"What about you, Kotetsu-san? Aren't you...?"

"Oh, didn't I told you? I don't have to. I AM publishing a manga volume, you know."

"Oh right, I remember."

"Well, anyway, you can roam here for a while. I'm gonna be sending my volume now. I'll see you around, Ayasaki-kun."

"A-Ah." Hayate said, as Kotetsu left for a while. "Now then," He looked about, searching for Ruka, 'This sure is a place for Otaku... Kinda like a place for any otaku lover for anyone around here, it's like a place of dream and hope. ...Agh, ah...' He despaire, upon being reminded of his own situation... 'That's right... I'm being hunted by yakuza guys,' "_Sigh_," 'What kind of situation is this... What kind of parents would do this, anyway!? Dammit, if I left those two in the first place, perhaps none of these would have happened!' He clenched his fist angrily, while someone-Ruka, in disguise-went past him,

"Hey, seedy, sour face boy," ...A spoiled brat called out behind him, it's Nagi Sanzenin, heir to the Sanzenin inheritance.

"Huh...?" Hayate, with a mask over his face, which is a skull mask that is not really of skull-

"You look like you know your way around here, so, escort me, and be honored that you're escorting me." ...She said, extending out her hand with too much expectation,

"Ah," 'Ah... so spoiled. It is a shame to see someone of this caliber in one so young... which is kinda sad, but, oh well, everyone is going through harsh times... like me, for one...' He thought of obliging to the command of this spoiled ojou-sama... "Hai, ojou-sama, so what would you like to do first? You want to go sightseeing first? Or, do you want to go trying the costumes about...?"

"Hm, it would be... ...sightseeing, come on, before I get bored here." She said, as the spoiled brat extended a hand.

Hayate takes her hand, and escorted her around,

"Say, are you here alone? What happened to your maid-I-I mean, ahem, aren't you... with someone here?"

"Hmngh, I'm not a kid to be taken care of, I can go here by myself. And besides," She piled a doujinshi manga volume on the desk, with a clerk feeling awkward and feeling weird of this, "I came to submit my latest work. So be honored and just accept it!" She exclaimed aggressively and angrily at the clerk,

"A-Ah, as you wish, my lady." The clerk, who is a woman, said nervously.

"Hmph, then, how about a drink first."

Hayate gave an apologetic gesture at the clerk, with her sighing of how to deal with such child like this... ... ...

...At a certain food court in this doujinshi center...

Both Hayate and Nagi are seated across each other, "Well? What would you like to order, I have all the money with me, so what do you want to order?" ...Hayate has removed his costume for the while, since he figured he won't need to wear it for a while...

"Eh... Y-You wouldn't mind paying for 1,000,000,000 yen, wouldn't you? Hehe, ah..." He felt sullen at his own sudden joke, with him recalling his own debt-his parents' debt to be precise and honest-to some yakuza group,

"Sure thing, hey, take all of these and give us the good service." She said, giving a wad of million yen to the waitress,

"Fuuaaaarrrggghhh-!" Hayate blurt out, all of the sudden, as he felt his own joke was thrust against him-"W-W-Wait! You're going to pay the exact _amount_ I just told you! N-No, I was just kidding! You don't have to-!"

"What? You said you want to pay 1,000,000,000 yen, that's just like one yen to me, so no need to worry. Oh, and I'm the one paying, so you don't have to pay." She said like this is _very_ casual,

_Toink-!_

Hayate fell down, dumbfounded... a lot of things have happened tonight,

"_Sigh_, what else could happen tonight...? Well, anyway, um, I'm Ayasaki Hayate, nice to meet you, um, S-Sanzenin Nagi-san." He said, sounding polite...

"Hm, hm, yeah, yeah, nice to meet you and whatnot. _*Munch*_" Hayate sweat dropped at her bossiness, and her tendency to be spoiled.

"Um, yeah... Well, thanks for the food." He said that in english, which is his favorite subject. **(Note: A similarity he shares with Negi Springfield)** And then, he, too, started eating.

The two of them had dinner in this, which is a luxurious treatment... Which is a bit new to Hayate, being born out of poverty and lived out through such environment in his life... If there was a time he _did _lived in luxury, was when he was with that _special someone ..._ ah, yes, luxury that was _taken away_ from him... Yes, that _was taken away_ _from _him... ...by who or what, he doesn't know...

"... ..." He cannot help but have a sullen look on his face, as he recalls nostalgic memories... and very sad ones... While Nagi keeps chowing down on her food, "... ... ..." Hayate eyes her, and could see liveliness, which seems to affect him, as well, and decided to have a lively dinner with her... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"By the way," Nagi called out,

"Hm?"

"I'm here to pass my doujinshi work, do you know where the reception is?"

"Eh? Um," Hayate turned to the side, "I think I saw something like a doujinshi sale stack line over there,"

"Oh, is that so? Then, excuse me for a while," Nagi decided to leave her seat,

"H-Hey! You're going over there? But we still have not..."

"I'm no longer hungry. And besides, I already paid out, this bill receipt should give you all the necessary payment bill for them. Here, take it." She handed out a paycheck allowance paper which should give Hayate all the necessary currency payment for all of these luxurious food.

He takes it, and inspected it. "1,000,000... Ah," He sweat dropped, this girl is _stinking_ _rich_, isn't she...? "Um..."

"Well, Ja' ne." She said, and left the table, with the waitress coming to bring in another tray.

"Huh? Where is she...?" She asked as she sees Nagi off.

"Ah, ah, it seems she has some busy part on her end. Oh, here's the paycheck bill, I'm sure she had all the necessary payment for it." Hayate handed over the receipt,

"A-Ah." She takes it, Hayate sighed, "Now then, please enjoy the dinner, and, oh, here's your tray of food." She brought it over by the table, and left for more order taking...

"_Sigh_, I suppose I should be grateful I have more food... I don't know how much money I have left, with the paycheck I have left, I should have at least 5000 yen that helps me go through convenience stores to get something to eat. And with those two no longer a part in my... _Sigh_, what exactly will I be doing...? Well, I can't help to think on an empty stomach so I guess I'll eat." He started chowing on his food which is luxurious and heavenly in bland awesome texture on it... the chefs must be good at it... at cooking, that is... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

...

...The luxurious atmosphere lingers about...

After Hayate has done eating, he wiped off his mouth with the handkerchief table cover, which is one of its luxurious and noble-looking etiquette, and Hayate is not familiar with such thing, "Hm, I better... Huh...?" He suddenly comes to mind on what _exactly he's supposed to do here..._ 'Come to think of it, what was I supposed to do here...' He wonders that aloud in his mind, then, he decided to go somewhere else, as he hysterically, a bit, stood up and decided to go look for Nagi. He left the table on an hysterical hurry.

'Where did she go? I shouldn't just leave someone like her here...' He said, looking for Nagi in a bit of hysterical manner as he looks about for her...

...Meanwhile, somewhere else, at a telephone booth...

...Someone is dialing someone on the phone...

"Boss, I, uh..."

"_Something happened. What's wrong?" _...A voice that seem to suggest of sullen, deep and rather bad-ass sounding tone, is heard on the next line...

"You'll have item today, just like we agreed, it's as good as in your hand. Nothing can go wrong." A blonde-haired guy said assuring in a sullen, and quite bubbling demeanor...

_"Silence-!"_ The voice sounded demonic there, suggesting the one on the other line is _**not human**_, and that his voice has rather pushed this blonde guy, Gilbert Aizawa, to the side, since he was frankly _**shouting**_ **...** "You can't-to-the-point, _**canine!**_"

"H-Hey, don't call me canine here, you know the meaning of "patience", right!?"

_"Silence! As long as those bystanders are involved," _The phone becomes _very __**hot**_ for some reason,

"GYah-! Guah! Guooah!"

Which made Gilbert lose his touch on the phone-BECAUSE it's very **hot-!** Like hell fire!

"-_ANYTHING CAN GO WRONG-!_" At that, Gilbert hung on the phone,

"Geez, I'll take as a "no", geez, what a hothead!" He said, groaning as he left the boot-or just exited it as he didn't exactly leave yet, as he just decided to call someone on the phone... ...cellphone, to be precise. "Ah, hai, I just contacted the boss..."

...Back to the doujinshi center...

...Hayate is looking through the crowd for Nagi. 'I lost track of her, and... Hm?' He spotted her at the nearby reception, which she seems to be submitting the latest pages volume for her doujinshi... 'Ah, there she is. Hm, looks like she is good as... Huh...?' "Huh...?" He spotted something peculiar... a robot, if he recalls, this is one of the robots send by that Yozora person... Wait, WHAT!? "Huh...!? Th-That robot...! What it's doing here! Gr," 'What should I do? What should I do? Oh, that's right!' He thought of taking one "Romeo Syndrome", and he takes one and immediately devoured it, "_*munch* *munch*_ Hmgh," He swallowed it, _Swiitcchhttggcht-! _Which the effect immediately took over, as Hayate has an emotionless expression on his face now, and he seems to be intent on doing something... "... ...Must... go... Must go and do something exciting, ha ha!" He grinned like an evil villain, and rushed in, while grinning still to an storage or container room at the back... ...

...Inside the container or storage room... ...

...Hayate looked about in this storage, and...

_"DESTROY-!"_ ...A robotic voice echoed in this storage, with it standing right in _**front of **_Hayate...

"Huh...?" Hayate eyed it,

"_DESTROY-!" _...It stood still, in a proud pose... or whatever. _"DESTROY-! DESTROY-! DESTROY-!" _It begun to act all high and mighty, for some reason, and it's rather destructive...

"... ..." Hayate keeps a expressionless expression, but he raises one hand palm as in to respond to the aggressive gesture, ...""Destructive" is the word that terms for violence... but, as "God of Destruction", I will bring _Utter Destruction! Haaarrrgghh-!_"

_*Blaaaarrrggcchhtttgh-!*_

A very destructive _force_ is sent out, destroying the boxes cargo about, and Hayate just sent a hurricane in this entire storage room...

_*Blaaaarrrggcchhtttgh-!*_

-More hurricane is sent, and Hayate-he lunged towards the robot,

_"DESTROY-!"_ The robot retaliated, which-

_*CRAAAsscchhggttcchhgghht-!*_

_*CRAAAAsscchhggttcchhgghht-!*_

_*Blaaaaarrrggcchhtttgh-!*_

Hayate's right eye glowed red, which reflects the same eye color of Lambda now, he covered it, and-

_***Blaaaaarrrggcchhtttgh-!***_

...Darkness has shrouded the environment, and Hayate is standing in triumph... on a collapsed or fallen to pieces robot which is now all over the ground in ground parts-in pieces of junk, that is.

"... Huh, what in the... Huh?" He spotted something peculiar... Ruka... Ruka Suirenji, she's on the side, unconscious... ...or is sleeping, as she's slightly snoring... "... ...Ruka? What are you..." Hayate has turned to her, and Hayate cannot help but stare and wonder why and how she's here. "... ... ... ..." He eyed for a bit-_swiiittcchhhgggccghht-! _-He reverted back to his usual behavior, and his meek expression returned. He blinked twice, "Why is she here...? And... Why is she sleeping in this kind of place."

... ...Ruka is sleeping still, and she's seems to be peaceful, as Hayate approached her... He poked her cheek, a bit.

"Why would she sleep here...?"

...Flashback...

...It goes like this, Ruka realized she's late for her concert rehearsal, and she decided to get cargo shipped into someplace else... ...which was ridiculous, so she stayed here until someone would fetch this box ... which no one did, and she fell asleep... which is how she came to be here...

...End of Flashback...

"I can't leave her here, someone might mistake her for a stowaway. I mean-"

-Someone suddenly came by the door, it's Kotetsu. He looks _darkly_,

"Oh, Ayasaki-kun. Good to see you, I haven't seen you in a while-Huh? Who's that?" He asked, regarding Ruka.

...Later, at the side of this hall of the doujinshi center...

"Eh? She was... like this when you found her?" Kotetsu asked, with Ruka now covered in a blanket pillow, which both Hayate and Kotetsu took her in, and got her here, though they figured they shouldn't show her in public to this kind of place.

"Ah, you think... she's okay? She looks out cold out of it," Hayate said with concern,

"Hm," Kotetsu put his hand on his chin, "Well, I wouldn't say she's okay completely, but it looks she's quietly and peacefully sleeping."

"You think...?"

"Ah... but geez, a famous idol? Huh, some kind of genuine article this would be if you were publishing an adventure novel of the people you meet Ayasaki-kun, we're like friends or something, right? Even there is love in there, he he!" He said, getting all-buddy-buddy on Hayate, is this guy homo or gay...?

"Ah... Well," He rubbed Hayate's cheek, like grostique friend, which he acts like a gay... which gives the prying people about a bad impression, and tended to stay away from this scene... "You think... we should do something?"

"Hm, well..." Kotetsu put his hand on Hayate's left shoulder, "Well, we could call the police or ambulance-"

"That's not good! Idols are like diamond or jewels in a desert, if they do that..."

"Oh right... Yeah, my bad, hm, well..."

"KOTETSU-!" ...A large, business-like demeanor guy with purple hair came and exclaimed loudly, like a hurricane has been unleashed in this entire doujinshi hall center.

Even Kotetsu and Hayate were blown away at that,

"Hey, you crazy old man! We're on a center here, dammit! You keep your voice down, it may be easy from your position, but me and my friend here are helping out a pure soul!" Kotetsu exclaimed louder to that person, who seems to be an acquaintance of him.

"You fool-! I wouldn't let my son of worthless prestige be the butler of my dear sweet, Izumi-chan, be a worthless fool who spend his time on convention center and...!" ...Son? Oh, Kotetsu is his son... what a surprise.

"Hey, don't go badmouthing my occupation, too! I can't stand being a butler for too long if my father was a lunatic who is a siscon or lolicon to Izumi! Anyway, she doesn't even have a boyfriend yet, so..."

...Hayate sweat dropped, since this topic is no longer in place, and he turned to Ruka...

"How dare you talk to your boss-father-like that, looks like I haven't disciplined you enough!"

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't want to be disciplined in your ways, anyway! A true butler who is loyal to himself and others is the right prestige, hm!" Kotetsu nodded hard at that, with a raised index finger.

While the two bicker, Hayate eyed Ruka, "I wonder what she's doing here..."

-Suddenly, there is a black out.

"Huh...!? Huh!?" Hayate was taken aback by that, as well as the passing people about.

"Gwah!" "GYah!"

"Guaah!"

"Huh? Hey, is this part of a movie theatre play or something...?" Kotetsu asked as he and his father are looking above, wondering if the starlight are part of an attraction site here...

"Kyah, I'm scared-!" One pretty girl shrieked in the dark, then...

_...blaaarrggcchhttgheerch-!_

...Suddenly, red fog is about, and Hayate noticed it, with Ruka also seem to be awakening...

"What... Red... mist...?"

"_Yaaawwwnn,_ what time is it...?" She asked, as if this is common. "Hm? What... the..." She blinked twice, and recognized the surrounding, and something is _very wrong here_ _..._ "Eh? Eh? E-Eh...!? Wh-Why am I... Why am I wearing a blanket...!?" She said, recognizing that she's on a blanket covered, and it's all dark about! "Why am I... Huh?" She eyes Hayate, "You are..."

"What's going on here...!?" Hayate asked, demanding for an explanation...

...Then, all and one by one, the people about has started to collapse, since the fog seems to be making them go "berserk" as in going frenzy in expression, as they all have reddish colored eyes and started to collapse, including Kotetsu and his father...

"H-Hey, Kotetsu-san!"

"What's going on here!?" Hayate becomes hysterical a bit,

"What's going on here!?" Ruka herself becomes hysterical, and she removes the blanket.

_...blaaarrggcchhttgheerch-!_

_"Hahahahahaha-!" _A loud, pompous laughter echoed-_LOL!-_in this entire hall,

"Huh...?" "Huh...?"

Both Hayate and Ruka responded in unison, at this ridiculous voice who is about to appear...

_"Now isn't it the blossom of blue petal flower, Ruka Suirenji!" _The voice, which is hilarious and hysterical, spoke of in a chilling and echoing tone,

"Huh...? Wh-Who are you!?"

"Show yourself! Who are you!?" Hayate demanded, as well,

"Hahaha! Oh, how I am scared to such demanding tone! Haha, well, very well!"

_...blaaarrggcchhttgheerch-!_ The red fog thickened, and right before Hayate is...

...is a hell-cat, who seems to be wearing a black kimono, which suggest of Japanese style, and ...a demon.

"_**Grooooouuggghhh-!**_"

"Kyaaaahhh!" Ruka shrieked at the sight of him, and hid behind Hayate.

"Who-Who are you!?"

"Haha, **guest the cat is out of the bag, huh? Hahahahahaha!**" LOL! This guy is hilarious!

"... ...Um, a cat?" Hayate suggested, with a pointed finger,

"_**I'm not cat, you fag-lover! I am that of the hell-cat that which is after that girl, white-blue petal rose, White Jewel! Now give it to me!**_"

"Wh-What...!? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Ruka said in defense,

"_**No matter, I will take you by force!**_" The hell-cat demanded of her,

"Hey, you can't just pick a girl and wanted to get her autograph, for being an idol!"

"_**Idol? Heh, not interested! But, anyway, I'm gonna get you now, and I'M GONNA ATTACK-!**_" The hell-cat attacked, lunging towards Hayate-

"Hey, wouldn't be gracious for a cat to be scared off in the dark! _*Munch*_" Hayate took one "Romeo Syndrome" at that, _swiiittcchhhgggccghht-!_ which he switched to the other expression that he has formed whenever under this effect.

"_**What kind of mumbo jumbo are you talking about!?**__" _The hell-cat, _LOL!_, exclaimed as it attacked Hayate,

_Pounce-! pounce-pounce-pounce-! POUNCE-!-POUNCE-!_

Hayate and the hell-cat went at it,

"Hey, you better hurry and go for the rehearsal! That's what idols do, right!? Grgh!" Hayate said to Ruka, after landing on a certain platform, and started pouncing on the cat, again.

"Eh? A-Ah! G-Good luck! And... d-don't die, okay!?"

"Ah, I won't...!" They continued at it, after the hell-cat just destroyed the platform.

"...Good luck. And... goodbye. I'm Suirenji Ruka... you are...?" Ruka, half-way by the door, told Hayate in secret, before she ran for it...

Hayate lands on another platform, that is destroyed by the hell-cat.

"Hmph, you're not the _**one I'm after! Suirenji Ruka is what concerns me!**_"

"I don't know what affiliation you are, but you're going down! Aarrgghh-!" Hayate lunged towards him by jumping from the platform as balance,

_Pounce-! pounce-pounce-pounce-! POUNCE-!-POUNCE-!_

"_**I'm not interested in you, now, PERISH-!**_"

_**CLAW-!**_

_*tsskkhhcchiirrggrrgkkh-!*_

"Huh...?" Hayate realized something, the bomb dynamite on his pocket has just been lit by that _**burning claw**_ and... "Y-Yikes! Run for your blow!" He said, running out of the building...

"Huh...?" ...Everything became dark. "Huh? Hey!" ...Things are dark everywhere... ...

...Outside the center...

"Hmngh, I'm bored..." Nagi is sitting by the stairway, and swinging her legs forth and forth, with her actually around here when Ruka fled, but she didn't seem to care much of her surrounding, so she didn't turned to her, and-

"RUN AWAY-!" Hayate exclaimed outloud,

"Huh?"

"_huff, huff, _RUN-!"

_***BOOOOOOMM-!* *BOOOOOMMM-!* *BOOOOOOMMM-!* *BOOOOMM-!* *BOOOOOOOMMMMGGCHHTT-!***_

"G-GUAAAAAHHH-!" Hayate managed to grab Nagi, as he just lunged towards her, and-Hayate managed to land on a skateboard and skated away.

...Meanwhile, back at the center...

**"yahooyahoohoho!" **The hell-cat let out an echoing hilarious exclamation, as-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMRRGGCCHHTT-!**_

The doujinshi center is blown away...

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: The Song that Ruka sings is "Last Impression" from Gundam Wing; Endless Waltz**

**Hayate No Gotoku: Countdown To Heaven**

**Chapter 5: Romeo and Juliet: It's Not Worth It!**

-Back at the center of doujinshi…

_**-BOOOOOMMMRRGGCCHHTT-! BOOOOOMMMRRGGCCHT-!**_

**"yahooyahoohoho!"** The hell-cat is caught in the blast, as Hayate managed to get Nagi, and rolled on a skateboard.

"Kyaaaaahhh-! Wh-What is going on!?" Nagi exclaimed, with Hayate carrying her, and going through the street on a skateboard,

"Hang on tight," He's about to pull a crazy stunt—

_STUNNTGCHT-! _He made use of the hill-like road as a means of lever-like balance, to jump all the way to the skyscraper-like vicinity in front of them,

"Kyaaaaaahhhggcchhtt-!" Nagi exclaimed outloud, as the sight of the city is seen before them, as Hayate jumped this far,

_**-BOOOOOMMMRRGGCCHHTT-! BOOOOOMMMRRGGCCHT-!**_

…The explosion reached that far…

…Later, back at the district around Loser Park… …

…Hayate and Nagi are walking by the side-walk, with Hayate holding her hand, "That was a crazy stunt. You are reckless." Nagi commented of Hayate, while eyeing him with her arms crossed,

"Hm," Hayate cannot help but agree, yup, that was reckless all right… especially if there were people inside it… 'I wonder if Kotetsu-san and the others are okay… …'

…At the ruined doujinshi center… …

…Some cops are about picking up some people who were caught in the blast, apparently, most people have evacuated during the commotion, and Kotetsu and his father are the only ones left, afterwards, along with Ruka and Hayate. They are being carried on stretchers, with Kotetsu's father mumbling about how dear and sweet his daughter, Izumi Segawa, is. Much to Kotetsu's annoyance, as well, as they are carried by ambulance, and much to the awkwardness of the people about them.

…Back to Hayate and Nagi… …

…They are walking near the entrance/exit of the park, with them groaning, a bit, at all that transpired here. ""Sigh,"" Both of them sighed, and turned to each other.

"… …"

"… …Ha, ha ha, hahahahaha!"

"Hmgh," Nagi cannot help but feel ticklish. "Ha, hahaha," "Hahahahahaha!" ""Hahahahahahahaha!"" Both of them laughed merrily, and then later, they sat at the same bench where Hayate had sat.

"I'm Ayasaki Hayate… Oh right, you already know."

"Eh? Ah, I forgot already." Nagi said nonchalantly.

_Toink-!_

…That made Hayate dumbfounded, and heart-wrenched, as the spoiled brat could care less, perhaps.

"Gah, rich stinks." Hayate commented in his mind, he sighed, and he had just bought a can of coffee drink for Nagi.

"I'm Sanzenin Nagi. But you can call me Nagi, if you want."

"H-Hai…" 'I don't know if I'll even be remembered, though…' Hayate said, drinking on his own coffee drink.

"Siip, but you know… what in the world happened at that center, there was this weird explosion, with you coming out…"

"Ah… Ah." Hayate could not find the right words… "I'm… …got a sworn-enemy that is after me."

"…Hm? Sworn… Enemy?" Nagi asked, in wonder.

Hayate nodded, "Hai… Well, it doesn't really involve you, so you don't have to get yourself involved."

"Hm, yes, huh? I suppose not." She said, sipping on her coffee, again. "Well? What is your involvement with this? It has nothing to do with me, but that was dangerous, with me witnessing that. And, Siiip, you should ask for help when needed."

"Ah…!" 'Th-That's…' Hayate recalled, at one time, what his classmate, Ayumu Nishizawa, told him.

"You should ask for help from others from time to time, Hayate-kun! You wouldn't want to be alone, right!? No one is alone! Right? Hehehe," That's what she said…

"…Help, huh… But, who would want to help me out…?" Hayate asked, in somewhat in a despairing tone.

"Huh…?" Nagi didn't heard him clearly.

"Ah… It's… It's nothing." He dismissed it, as they at least, to some extent, enjoyed each other's company. With the Christmas decoration about, bringing a sincere environment about this.

"But you know, I got really nothing to celebrate for Christmas." Nagi spoke up, all of the sudden, as if grabbing attention.

"Eh?"

"My mother… …has passed away."

"Eh…? Wha… I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." She said, swinging forth and forth her cute legs. "Well, that… and the whole thing with the stupid inheritance." She said, relaxing on the bench.

"Inheritance…?"

"Ah…" Nagi confirmed with a nod, "Tonight, my grandpa will be going to hand down the inheritance passed down on the Sanzenin heritage. We are going to hold it right at this five this morning, but… I'm not going. Maria wanted me to come, but I won't come." She said with her arms crossed over by her head,

"Eh...? Won't you be... in trouble...?"

"Hmph, I'll just bribe them, money solves everything, okay, anything...?" She said, uncaring and relaxing on the bench,

-Something that made Hayate sweat dropped, _stinking rich bastards-!_ "Hmgh, I... see." Hayate relaxed, as well. "Then... what are you going to do...?"

"Isn't it obvious...? You are..." She hopped back on her feet, and _forcefully_ pointed at Hayate, "You, you're going to escort me around, that's your payment for my _kindness_, here and now," She said, with a confident smile, recalling the dinner they had, as well as the escort around the doujinshi center...

"Ah... Hai." He can't really refuse there... ...

...And so, Hayate ended up escorting Nagi around, with the latter just feeling everything she wants, like trying out new clothes, trying out all sort of practice range games around this, with this being like a festival-like place, with Hayate himself admiring the designs about this, and...

"Hai-! One banana cake cream, please! Hmgh~~! And another one, please...!" ...Ayumu Nishizawa is buying from a Santa costumed vendor, who is selling ice cream, to the corner. "Ah, Christmas is great, nothing is like feeling waste all the money you want-!?" She keeps buying ice cream, and Hayate, who has been watching, cannot help but sweat dropp-

"...Nishizawa-san... So you do indeed got an appetite for sweets, and yet... you do not gain any weights... that's... remarkable." Hayate said in his mind,

"Hey, Hayate, let's go, I want to try out some new things and stuff-!" Nagi ran off, like the spoiled brat, she is.

"A-Ah, o-o-ojou-sama, wait up-!"

"Eh...?" That got Nagi off-guard, ojou-sama, huh...?

"... ..." Hayate himself was surprised that he said that, or referred to her as that, and she had then asked-

"Now, why did you call me that...?"

"Eh...? W-Well, since you're rich, I thought I might as well... refer to you with such honorifics."

"O-Oh, oh..." She blushed at that, and she turned around, "T-Then, we can get you... new clothes, if you want, you wouldn't want to be wearing like that in this cold weather, right...?"

"Eh...? A-Ah, no, there's no need. Besides, you don't need to waste time with an unfortunate person, like myself, right...?" He said, smiling meekly, and _very sweetly, and yet-_

..."Ah, right..." Hayate is now wearing a "detective prince" outfit that is a reference of Naoto Shirogane, from the Persona 4 merchandise nearby, which Nagi is sizing up,

"Hmgh... You look perfect in it, then, with your feminine appearance, that should make you at least, manly to some degree..."

"... _Sigh,_" Hayate simply sighed at that, with a downcast gaze, _feminine, _huh... 'Well, normally, I could care less about being referred to as girly, or girlish, or even mistaken as a girl, but... It seems like I'm being _mistreated_, from the way I see it... I wonder if I can get out of this...'

"Hey, look, isn't that bishounen guy, kinda cool...?" Two girls are passing by, and they seem to be high schoolers.

"Yeah, that outfits fits him well... Hmgh, hmhmghmgh," "Hmghmghmhm," Both of them chuckled, or giggled, at the same time, as they left off,

...Back to Hayate and Nagi...

...Nagi keeps purchasing some otaku-like merchandise, with Hayate just eyeing her.

...

...Later, at the nearby side of the park...

...Hayate is now permanently wearing this school-uniform-like outfit, which is actually just a _mere_ costume, of an anime character, or a video-game character, which he is "cross-dressing", and yet, he is _not_... ... He and Nagi goes along the lake around here, where a lot of children are admiring the Christmas decorations about, and-

_...Song, "Last Impression"... _

_kotoba yori wakariaeru_

_manazashi ga soko ni areba_

_hito wa minna ikite-yukeru..._

...Ruka is singing on a concert stage where she was earlier-with the Christmas snow still falling about-

_mayowazu ni jiyuu ni_

_ayamachi wo koete_

...The sky is heavy, so _heavy_ that it started snowing heavily now-

_kidzuku hontou no yasashisa_

_anata to mitsuketa kara_

...Hayate and Nagi are still about, enjoying the snows about, with Nagi dancing to it, and quite cutely, too. And she seems like a proper ojou-sama as she does so is... ... ...

_ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo...!_

...Everyone enjoys Christmas this about, Hinagiku Katsura and the others, the trio... ... ...

_I believe your love_

_furue nagara_

_kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai_

_("anata" ga ite... "watashi" ga iru...)_

_wasurenaide itsumo..._

_I believe your dream_

_tsunoru omoi..._

_itoshisa wo inori ni kaete_

_kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo_

_atsuku hageshiku..._

_so far away_

_[Instrumental]_

_arasoiau dake ja_

_erarenai dare mo... nani mo_

_osanai te ni sashinobetai..._

_kegare no nai tokimeki wo_

_odayaka ni toki wo_

_kizamu komorebi no nukumori..._

_daremo ga idakaretai_

_zutto kitto eien ni...!_

_I believe your love_

_akiramenai..._

_kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete_

_habataku sora kagiri no nai_

_yume wo egaku haruka..._

_I believe your dream_

_egao misete..._

_setsunasa ga afuredashite mo_

_kakegaenai ima wo itsuka_

_hokoritai kara..._

_So far away_

_[Instrumental]_

_ayamachi wo koete_

_kidzuku hontou no yasashisa_

_anata to mitsuketa kara_

_ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo...!_

_I believe your love_

_furue nagara_

_kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai_

_("anata" ga ite... "watashi" ga iru...)_

_wasurenaide itsumo..._

_I believe your dream_

_tsunoru omoi..._

_itoshisa wo inori ni kaete_

_kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo_

_atsuku hageshiku..._

_so far away_

_[Instrumental]_

_daiji na hito no tame ni_

_nagasu namida... itami ga..._

_sekai wo tsuranuki daichi wo nurasu..._

_kono kanashimi wo tometai!_

_[Instrumental]_

_I believe your love_

_akiramenai..._

_kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete_

_habataku sora kagiri no nai_

_yume wo egaku haruka..._

_I believe your dream_

_egao misete..._

_setsunasa ga afuredashite mo_

_kakegaenai ima wo itsuka_

_hokoritai kara..._

_I believe your love_

_furue nagara_

_kuchidzuke ni kasaneta negai_

_("anata" ga ite... "watashi" ga iru...)_

_wasurenaide itsumo..._

_I believe your dream_

_tsunoru omoi..._

_itoshisa wo inori ni kaete_

_kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo_

_atsuku hageshiku..._

_so far away_

_...Song, "Last Impression"... ..._

...A lot of loud applauses and cheering were heard from the crowd, as Ruka just finished up her song, at this, and she smiled _dazzlingly_ towards the crowd, which made them _squealing EPICLY-!_

...

...At the corner of the park...

...Both Nagi and Hayate, "detective prince", sat down for a while... "Wah! This is a lot of fun-! Haha," Nagi squealed _very sweetly_, and turned to Hayate, who is just keeping a _mild_ pace... "Hey, you should have fun, too! Don't waste your youth on this-!"

"Ah... Ah. Well... Well, you might not understand this, but... I'm used to having difficult problems,"

"Huh...? What are you talking about...? Hmph, don't make this conversation boring, otherwise, you're fired." She said, turning to the side, and scoffing, _spoiledly_.

"Huh..." Hayate, in turned, just gave a sullen, and a bit of scoff, at that. "...I see." He said, sullenly. ... ... ... ...The snow continued to fall, with Nagi seems to be enjoying it as she just hopped and about, then, she started rotating and dancing around the snow falling, with Hayate enjoying the sight of this... ..."Hmgh, well... one can have fun from time to time..." ...He enjoyed this sight, of Nagi's _cuteness,_ as well as her elegancy as an ojou-sama...

...

...A while later...

"Say, I will be buying us can drinks, what do you want to have, ojou-sama...?" Hayate asked,

"Hmgh, just a coffee can, is ready and enough." She said simply, drinking a juice on plastic.

"Hmgh, understood. Well then, I'll be right back," He said, as he has stood up, and went to the nearby vending machine to the corner of this side of the park,

...Later, on... ...

...Hayate bought two can drinks from the vending machine, 'Yosh, with this, I...'

...

...Later much on, he arrives back and... ...

"...Huh...?" By the time he has returned, however, Nagi is no longer around-! "Wha... O-Ojou-sama...!?" He exclaimed, in mild surprise, "Wh-Where did you go...!? Ojou-sama...!? Ojou-Huh...?" He spots a letter of some sort on the grass, "...What...?" He has approached it, and picked it up, and then, he read it_-"Hayate, it's been a nice fun for me... and I hope for you, too. But... that annoying geezer has come, and I can't turn back... Maria is informed of where I am, and so... I cannot be with you anymore... I'm sorry, you've already paid me back for the dinner, tonight. Heh, be grateful, and... Thank you, I got nothing more to do with us, so... be happy in Christmas, okay...?"_ ...That's the end of the read end of the letter... ..."... ... ...Ah." Hayate cannot help but feel like cold... it doesn't even match the coldness of this weather, with him having have taken off the detective prince outfit to the side, he does so because it was getting a bit hot for him... ...before he went to buy something for Nagi. ...Who is now gone. "... ... ..."

...He has put it on, again. "...Just what... what am I going to do now...?" He imagined himself wearing his usual poorly looking black shirt, and... ...turning his attention back to the reality around him, some passing kids passed by. ...Hayate wondered on what to do, "Just... just what am I going to do now...?" He asked, in a sullen tone, and very melancholic... ...

...

...Later on, at the park's corner... ...

...Hayate is walking by in this side of the park, just walking with a melancholic face... ...'What should I do...? Now that I...'

"Well, well, Ayasaki-kun." A voice-_**darly **_voice-said to Hayate,

"Eh...?" Hayate looked in front, and saw _guys in black suits, yup,_ it's **THem**, all right, _those _yakuza _guys_, who are after his organs to repay his parents' debt. "...Oh," Seeing them, Hayate groaned, and...

...

..._**BLOOOOAAARRGGCCHHHTT-!**_

_**BLOOOOAAAAARRGGCCHHHTT-!**_

_**BLOOOOAAAAAAARRGGCCHHHTT-!**_

..."Guh!" One guy in _black suit,_ it pushed back greatly, "What kind of human, are you-!? You're not a human... you are... god of destruction-! And misfortune-! Run-!"

"Run-!" All of the _yakuza_ guys ran away, _in terror,_ before the one who defeated them-Hayate Ayasaki. "_Sigh,_ I'm really not in the mood right now... ...Ojou-sama." He said, looking ahead at the horizon, feeling melancholic as he then looked up, 'Just what will I do now...?'

...

...Later on, at the side near the exit of the park... ...

...Hayate just wandered around here, with him then-"Yahahaha-! Good evening, and Merry Christmas-! You cosplayer, over there-!" Izumi Segawa, Risa Asakaze and Miki Hanabishi are seated at a nearby bench, altogether, with Izumi just waving at towards Hayate's direction, and wishing a merry Christmas.

"Yo, seedy and _girlish_ looking bishounen, boy, try to have fun, from here, it's going to get tough, once you _get used to... _...wasting money all the time, yeah-!" "wasting money all the time, yeah-!" Both Risa and Miki said altogether,

"Yaho-! Yahahaha-!" Izumi joined in, childishly and _very cutely,_ as she raised a clenched fist.

"He, hehe..." Hayate cannot help but feel out of place of these _rich bastards-rich, spoiled ones, in other words-_as they just go on as if everything is their playground, "Ah... ... ..." He turned around, ought to leave them to their _dilemma_-_which they are complaining and contemplating on some various *useless* stuff-_and Hayate comes across-"Hm...?" A fortune-teller to the side, who seems to be all cloaked, as they are shrouded by such attire. "... ...What are... Fortune-teller...?"

...

...Unwittingly, Hayate approached the latter-

"Welcome... Do you like to read your fortune...?" They asked, beckoning to the cards on the table-which is a box-in front of them.

"Eh...? W-Well..." He has raised his hands in defense, "...well, I don't get into that much, then... will there be any payment...?"

"There won't be if you simply wish to see the future..."

"Eh...? Uh... O-Okay... Then, please, go ahead." He said, gesturing for them to begin-

"Very well." The person-whose gender is elusive due to them wearing a cloak and the way they sound in their tone sounds... _vague_. And they seem to be at least, have a masculine tone on their voice-they shuffle the cards which there are eight on the table. They shuffled them, and then... let for Hayate to draw _two _of the upper and lower hand cards-"Pick one from the up, and the down..."

"Eh...? Is that... how it works...?" They nodded in response, to that... "Ah... T-Then, if you don't mind..." He said, picking up one card... The Devil... And then, the... ...The Wheel of Fortune... ... "These are the ones that I got... H-Here you go... ..." The fortune teller takes them,

"Ah... The Devil... In the Upright position. This represents your own inner desires... what you really want...?"

"...Eh...?" Hayate feels like universal here, and the fortune teller continues...

"...And... The Wheel of Fortune... Hmgh, your luck may turn... ...for the best." They said, in a rather *verY* secretive, tone...

"Eh...? R-Really...? Ah, that's... I... I don't think that will happen... Ah..." He sighed, downcast, at that, since he recalls the things that have happened tonight... 'After all that dealing with my good-for-nothing parents... then at the doujinshi center... then, Ojou-sama disappearing all of the sudden...'

"Hmgh, the Wheel of Fortune will find you, eventually, so, have patience." The fortune teller assured.

"Ah... Ah, then... Can I leave now...?"

The fortune-teller simply nodded, and Hayate left in a pace, with the fortune-teller showing The Wheel of Fortune one last time, with a grin, as it seems... ... ...

...

...At the park's corner side of the street... ...

...Hayate, still feeling sullen, is walking down this side-walk, and gives off a sigh... Then... "Then, I... huh...?" He spots a black limousine passing nearby, with Nagi inside... ..."Huh...?" Hayate was shocked at that, as the limousine sped up. "Wasn't that... Ojou-sama-!?"

...Later, at the side-walk on... ...

...Hayate is running as fast as he could, as if running after a thief at market who is on the run, but then he stops by the intersection... 'Not good... At this rate, I will never catch up. What should I..."

"Are you lost...?" A soft, meek voice asked.

"Eh...?" Hayate turned to the left, and sees a girl... clad in a purple kimono, "You... are..." ...he seems to be timid, as one can see fit in it, and she is acting as if surprised to see Hayate, for a very special reason... ...

"Ah...! You are... ...God of destruction... ..." She said, seeing the black-aura of the god of destruction, on Hayate.

"Eh...? God... of destruction...?" Hayate asked,

"Ah... You... do not know...? Hm, I thought you..."

"Eh..." 'Oh, that's right... Lambda-san did say that I inherited his title as god of destruction, but... Ah,' Hayate sweat dropped, since he feels kinda awkward being referred to as god of destruction... and misfortune. The young girl, Isumi Saginomiya, tilted her head, cutely, at that. "Um, w-well, I'll be going now..." Hayate ran off...

...Isumi sees him off, 'He left... god of destruction... You... I'll be your number one disciple... ...' So swears the miko of the Saginomiya family... ...

...

...Later, at the nearby district... ...

...Hayate has kept running all the way here, with him intending to see where the limousine went, 'I'm pretty sure they went this way... Hmgh, Ojou-sama...' Hayate has stopped for a while, to catch some breath, 'Not good... It won't do me any good at like this, then... ...' ...Hayate looked ahead, it's still a long way from here... "I..." He clenched his fist, tightly... "I won't give up, for the sake of Ojou-sama... I won't give up-!" ...Romeo and Juliet... It's not Worth it-!

End of Chapter 5

**Note: Okay, that was a short chapter, yes... Though the next one is when Hayate meets Hinagiku-and her mother-for the first time, which it becomes... Hmgh, no, no spoilers for now, he he. Just wait and see,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hayate No Gotoku: Countdown To Heaven**

**Chapter 6: Countdown To Heaven's Romeo; Juliet-!**

...At the outskirt of Tokyo... ...at a train terminal...

...A train passenger is coming out, and it's Hinagiku Katsura, swaying her hair, seductively, as she goes here to this train terminal... ... "Whew, it sure is cold, today-or tonight." She said, turning about, in her pace of direction, as she seems to be waiting for someone... or something. "Man, that _lousy_ onee-chan would be getting there, anyhow. Well then..." As she was about to turn around, and leave- "Huh...? ...HUH...?" She sweat dropped at the sight of Hayate, lying on the ground, and is... completely worn out, having have ran a marathon all the way from the city, to the Tokyo Bridge, to the harbor... ..._Sweat Dropp-!_ ...only a _fool_ would run all the way out here to rescue Juliet... Romeo and Juliet; It's not worth it-! "Wha-What the... H-Hey, are you all right...?" She said, tending to him, who seems to be unconscious, due to him having have ran out of stamina, out here in the middle of nowhere. "Hey, what are you... cosplayer...? What are you..." She said, tending to his body, that is still motion-less as he seems to be rather _in deep inside his consciousness, _with him then... ...

_"...What... Where am I...? Where is... this...?" _

_"__**Unbelievable. So you would go out all the way here, just to save that mortal rich woman... or *girl*, as I could perhaps imply it to her boastless prestige of being an "Ojou-sama". And...**__" _...Lambda, in a specter-like form, appeared right in front of Hayate, with him being inside Hayate, as of now... ...He floats with his legs in an indian sitting position, _"__**So, you're dead set onto going after that girl... ...Well, I suppose even mortals can lift themselves from the depths of deprivity and despair, and to that... You will need... not only that of my own power, but of... thy bonds that shall break thy chain of despair... ...**__"_

_... Hayate's vision becomes rather like waves of water waves, as he then begun to see-_a blurry vision of Hinagiku tending to him... "... ...You are..."

"Ah, you're all right! Thank goodness, now, then..." Hinagiku ought to contact someone on her phone... "Ah, mom, please listen to me, there's someone... ..." ...Hayate couldn't hear as felt unconsciousness taking over, and... ... ... ...The last thing he heard was Hinagiku telling him to hang in there.

...

...Later, by the road... ...

...A horse carriage is passing by, with the musher going forward towards the outskirt of the city... which can be seen from here, and...

...

...at a train passage that leads further to the countryside... ...

...Inside a train car... ...

...Hayate and Hinagiku Katsura, as she has introduced herself, with a _wink, too,_ at that, to Hayate earlier, are facing each other as they are onboard this car that is carrying less passengers... ...or so it would seem. There's no one else on the lower cars of this train... ...

"...So, Ayasaki-kun," Hinagiku said, taking a sip of her juice, addressing to Hayate, "...Where were you going, it's pretty odd that a cosplayer like you is out here in the open field in the outskirts of Tokyo, and to that, you seem to be not like someone who is of..." A train just passed by from the other tracks of the tracks... ..."... ...of the countryside."

"... Ah, ah... That's..." Hayate begun...

...

...Later... The train passes on to the tracks... ...

..."Eh? You are searching... for someone...?" Hinagiku asked, after Hayate has told that he's searching for someone important to him, "Is this someone... ..." She leaned, cutely, and _seductively, _towards him... ..."... girlfriend...?" ...She asked, somewhat _girlish,_ and more like a teasing tone... ...

...Hayate raised his pace, as in a bit of confusion, "Girl... friend...? Ah, no, it's not like that..."

"Eh...?" Hinagiku seems to be a little disappointed, at that.

...The train seems to have sped up, for some reason.

"She's just someone... I'm repaying a debt, at." ...Hayate said with determination, and Hinagiku could see that, as another train tracks lighting _came reflecting on the windows,_ and Hinagiku just gave a bit of pout.

"Eh... You're just like a normal boy, and I thought I was going to expect something interesting. Oh well, well, as for me..." The train continues on its pace... ..."I'm going to our retreat house for a relaxation this Christmas, it's kinda noisy in the city, and it's all peace and quiet in there. My foster mother is already there... Ah, my foster..."

_...Flashback, at a certain church... ..._

..."Father-! Mother-!" A younger Hinagiku ran after to the dorm-to the door of the church, with the sunlighting making it blind_ing, and then-_

..._It switches to a playground, where a younger Hinagiku is swinging... ... ..._

_..."Hmgh, I won't... I won't... I won't lose, ever-!"_ _Hinagiku promised that day, that she won't lose... ...lose is not something she knows,_

_... ...End of Flashbacks... ..._

...Back to the present, "... ..." Hinagiku could cry a bit, at that reminiscing, something Hayate noticed, and blinked, and tilted, at.

"...Katsura-san...?"

"Eh...? Ah, aahrgh-!" She said, dismissing the tears, and shaking her head quickly in denial, "Well, just call me Hinagiku, nice to meet you, Ayasaki-kun~~!" She said, winking at him.

...

...A while later, at the near terminal... ...

...Hinagiku looked through the window, "Ah, look, we're almost there." She said, then she turned to Hayate, "I'm going to ask my foster mom to let you in, then, you can ask some relatives of you to fetch from there, right...?"

"...I don't have any relatives."

"Eh...?" Hinagiku was caught by surprise there, "What... do you mean... ...?"

"...My parents..." He said, with a _***very sullen***_ _expression,_ that... ..."...abandoned me to be sold by some yakuza guys, who want my organs to repay theirs debts..."

_tick-!_

"Eh...?" Hinagiku could only reply, warily and _awkwardly,_ _at that, as if he doesn't care anymore... ...considering _what has happened, anyhow... ...Right then, a man approached them,

"Um, excuse me, but may I take this seat...?"

"Ah... Go ahead," Hinagiku permitted, but-

_-Hayate secret took one "Romeo Syndrome", and immediately hid it afterwards-__**Switcchgch-!**__, and he immediately switched to the "other guy", as one can put it... ..._

"Now then, if you will excuse me-I hope I'm not bothering you," He said to Hayate, the one in a suit clothing, that is.

"Ah... Ah, but... I can't guarantee you'll live long enough to see the light of _day... ..._" He said, _darkly,_ as the train just passed by a tunnel-

"Hey, Ayasaki-kun, that's a rather rude-" Everything became blackened, and that-

_-__**Schhwagchtachgchhgcght**__-__**!**_

-The dark tunnel is about to be crossed by-

"I mean, Ayasaki-kun, what are you-Huh...?" By Hinagiku's horror, the suited guy just dropped-dead. "_Kyaaaaaaaaaggchtgh-!"_ Hinagiku's scream echoed throughout the train cars, -

"Huh, told you." Hayate said, _darkly,_ before crossing arms together-

"Kyagh... Kygh... Kyagh..." Hinagiku is trembling in horror, as the man lie in a pool of blood, with them having a very _distrubing, _fly all over their eye socket...

...Some disturbed passengers approached nearby...

"He's dead-!" An old man said, _shrieking,_ as well...

"H-Hey, officer, over here-! There has been an incident-!" One guy passenger called out the attendant of this train car-

"_Grr... Grr, I'm scared... ..._" Hinagiku is cowering in fear, to the side, with her not looking at this site, then...

...A attendant came by, with the disturbed passengers looking on.

"Hey, kid, what have you done here-!?"

"... ..." Hayate, in the influence of "Romeo Syndrome", didn't responded much, then, he put his leg over the other, with his arms acrossed each other, "He was beaten to death, that's how it goes." He said, with him having have taken off his uniform, as it seems...

"It can't be! Was it you?"

The attendant said, with an accusing finger towards Hayate-

"No. There were a lot of people beside me at the time, so..." He turned to them, _with a __**glaring**_ _expression,_ on his face, "There's the old man..."

"Aghh..." The old man shrieked, a bit, at that, upon being mentioned,

"He didn't do it... Then, the couple were making out in the dark," The so-mentioned couple shrieked, a bit, as well.

"So that means that leaves only *you*-!" The attendant accused at Hayate,

"Huh, no," Hayate said, coolly, then-he pointed right behind him-"He did." ...There's a demon behind him, that is like a frog-that is, gigantic.

_-"KUUUUAAAYAAARRGGCCHHTT-!" - __**-BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-! -BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-!**_

_CLAAAASSCCGHHTT-!_

-Hayate has clashed with the demon, that has sent him flying overhead, and at the direction behind him-though he just dodged it, in fact-

_"GROOOOOOAAARRRGGCCHHTT-!"_ The demon flew overhead Hayate, as he just rolled backward, to perform a jump-flip stance, which he then turned back to it, with more demons suddenly appearing from the windows, as they all broke through.

_**-BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-! -BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-!**_

...

...A while later... ...

"H-Hayate Ayasaki-kun-!" Hinagiku exclaimed, as Hayate just made a mess of the car ahead, with the demon's blood and corpses-about this place, and, one is still moving,

"Huh, that was... small fry." Hayate said, _darkly,_

_*POW-!* *POW-!* *POW-!* **POW-!** ***POW-!**_

-Hayate beat him to a blood pulp.

...Later a while, moments later... ...

...The police have arrived, with both Hayate and Hinagiku now leaving this area, with them leaving it to the police. "Hayate-kun-! Just what are you-Are you... god of destruction...!?" She exclaimed outloud,

"... ..." Hayate is once again wearing the detective prince outfit, once again, and he's still under the influence of "Romeo Syndrome". "No, I'm not of such thing... But... ...Well, you could say you best start believing in the supernatural now, Katsura-san."

"Eh...?" Hayate turned to face her, with a _very meek, and very warm smile-_"That is why, thank you," He bowed in gratitude,

"Eh...? Wh-Why are you..."

"Then, farewell-!" He bidded farewell, with a wave, and ran off-!

"Ah-! Ayasaki-kun-! Ayasaki-kun-!" She exclaimed out loud, as Hayate ran off, "Ayasaki... -kun." She said, eyeing him, as he just ran off, and some sort of feeling, being felt through her, with this... being a first-love at first-sight, sight, with Hayate then running off... ...and he once again, let out that blue energy to fasten up his pace, a bit, as he keep running... ... ... ...Hinagiku looks on, in wonder... "Ayasaki-kun... ..."

...

...Meanwhile, at a certain manor, at the open field of the middle of nowhere... ...

..."...Hmgh, now this is quite a perfect spot. Hmph, now then..." Mikado Sanzenin, an old man who is like a gardener in his demeanor and appearance, said, as he turned around, and ought to go downstairs... ...with a car approaching at the entrance/exit of the manor. And Mikado ought to greet them, with them being actually syndicate members who are here to do something _foul,_ and then-"Hurry up, you guys-! Hurry up-!" Mikado beckoned, and they all went inside this manor... ...

...All the while, Hayate has arrived here, with him witnessing-"Hm? Those are... ... ...Ah, ah." Hayate realized they're syndicate members, and they're on the move. "Gah," Hayate hid for a while, as he moves through the bushes and grasses, and he took a peek on what's going on. 'Weren't those guys... pretty seemingly-very acting very criminal-like. ... ..." Hayate kept on watching, for now, then, he went to the nearby lot of the manor, and tries to overhear what the guys inside are up to-and what they're speaking off-with Mikado pointing at the above stairway that leads to the second floor, and there's even a third and a fourth-!

"At the second floor, that's where the room of my granddaugh-Oh, I mean, ahem, my _useless, good for nothing, daughter, of mine,_ and I will soon have her treasure, hehehehehe,"

...The mafia syndicate behind him sweat dropped, since this is like scheming for something perveted.

"Hey, did they put us enough-or paid us enough to put up with that asshole...?" One guy asked, as he nudged at his partner, who just nudged back, in a hush,

"-Shh-!, Hey, don't louden your voice, you wouldn't want us to get killed before we even begin with this operation, right...?"

"Hehe, now then, we best formulate a plan, to get rid of anyone else who may get in our way, we are to get in... _and __**kill anyone else here, leave no one alive, except for my granddaughter, Nagi Sanzenin.**_" ...He said, very _**darkly**_ as the others themselves feel disturbed and perplexed at his _**wickedness**__..._

"Hehe, now then... We are about to..." Mikado begun, and... ..."To this, we may have to get rid of any bystanders as well, and make sure no one squeal..." He said, pondering about then... ...

... ...Right then, a light is turned on at the kitchen, with Klaus, the head butler around here, coming out and-"Hm? M-Mikado-sama...?"

"Hm...!"

"Hmgh...!"

"Hmgh...!" "Ahgh...!" ""Agh...!""

...The mafia syndicates were alerted as they are busted, and Klaus blinked at the unfamiliar faces about-"Who are they, Mikado-sama...?"

"Hey, boss... what should we do...?" One mafia member asked,

..._He __**responded in a wicked tone,**__ which is... ..."I already told __**you didn't I...? Kill anyone else here, and leave no one alive, except for my granddaughter, Nagi Sanzenin...**__" _...Nagi is sleeping peacefully at her room, and, down here is... ...

"Eh-!?" Klaus, in shock and _shocking_ realization, exclaimed, as he realized what's going on here-"M-Mikado-sama, are you... Are you going to betray us...!?"

One guy pulled out a gun, "Sorry, but this is a job, ; it's nothing personal, just business." He said, then, he approached Klaus-

"G-Guaaahh-! H-Help me-! god-!"

...Outside, by the bushes where Hayate is...

_-Sharp-!_

"Ah...!" ...Hayate has sensed something, like a prayer has been sent to the latter... "Th-That's..."

_FLash-!_

...Lambda appeared in a specter-like form to the side...

_**"Looks like there are mortals out there... who may know of supernatural entities, after all... Then, as god of destruction, go do what you want... for those... asking for utter destruction-!"**_

-Lambda's voice echoed, about-As Klaus made a run for it-

_-BANG-!_

-The mafia thug fired, sending out an echoing sound about,

"Guaaahhh-!" Klaus made it back to the kitchen, and the bullet bumped on by the door-

"Gr," The mafia thug grunted,

...Upstairs, at the second and third floors... ...

"Agh-!"

"Agugh...!"

"Agcgh-!"

""Agcghcht-!"" Everyone else woke up, except for Nagi who is still sleeping, and they all get out of bed, and grabbed their guns about-

...Outside... ...

"Dammit, what was that about...!?" Hayate ran towards the house,

-Back inside- -

-"Hey, hurry up and dispose of him, we got no time to waste on that old geezer-!"

"I know, I already cleared up my mistake." He said, as he loaded his gun, and pursued Klaus-

He goes to enter the kitchen, but-"All right, old geezer, you're-Twchuaguchtch-!"

...Something happened in the kitchen, which made the others curious, as they blink in wonder and curiosity, with a loud, "Huh?" sound.

"Hey, what was..."

"There they are-!" Voices from upstairs alarmed the mafia thugs, as the guys in black suits, who are, presumably, security forces arrive with guns-

"Grch, what a nuisance! Get rid of them-!" Mikado ordered, as they all scattered, and-

The one remaining on the middle, pointed at the security forces, which alarmed them-

_-BANG-!_

"Guah-!" "Guagh-!" The two security forces managed to dodge that,

_-BANG-! BANG-! BANG-! _

"Shit, get rid of the intruders-!" One security guy said, and took cover-

"Hai, I understood!" He said, as the other guy hid for cover, as well-

"Gr, damn security force, fools-!" The mafia guy hid for cover-

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

...An all out fire-shoot out has occurred, with the security forces kneeling and crouching about-

"_Hiyaaaagchhctcgh-!" "Hyaaauuggcuugauccgchtch-!"_

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

...The mafia thugs hide underneath and behind the sofas-

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

They fired at the security force who hid behind the wooden fences of the second floor balcony-

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

-Then, they fired back at them-

...

-At Nagi's room- -

"Agh... agh... ...What's will all the noise downstairs...?" Nagi has woken up due to all with the commotions about, downstairs-

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

...Suddenly, the sound of gun-fire has occurred, and echoed throughout the hall-

"Eh...? What the... Is that... EH-!? G-G-Gunfire...!?" She exclaimed outloud,

...Nagi has snuck out of her room, with her inspecting her surrounding about, and making sure the coast is clear-

-Then, she snuck out to the hall way, and made her way to the stairways that leads to downstairs, she clings to the side of the stairway, first-"C-Could it..." The sound of something _impacting downstairs, slamming, to be precise, _made her sweat drop, as she wonders what's going on downstairs... "Wh-What's going on downstairs...? How dare they-! Don't they know how to respect someone like me of my-"

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

_"Kyaaaaaaahhhh-!" _She screamed out loud, enough for the guys downstairs to hear her-

-At the first floor- -

"Th-That voice...!" One mafia thug said...

"That's her-! Forget about these guys, and bring me Sanzenin Nagi-! I'm going to have the King's Jewels right in the palm of my hand-!" Mikado Sanzenin said with greed, and _**wickedness**_ at that-

"All right, we'll get it for you-!" "All right, we'll get that thing for you-!" The two thugs in front of Mikado said in unison, as they continue to rain down bullets on the security forces-

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

...The security forces are still hiding behind the wooden fences of this wooden balcony-

"Gr, dammit, it would have been better if she remained hidden, now what do we do...!?" One security officer said...

...Meanwhile, at the kitchen... ...

... ...It's all messy here, with some messy mayonaise everywhere... ...And, there's the door which is wide open, as if someone has ran after outside, and... ...

...Someone has grabbed an AK gun, and re-loaded it, and he has stolen the clothings of that guy who went after Klaus-earlier. With him then going outside, it's Hayate disguise as one of the mafia guys who are still in clash-with the Security forces by the second floor-_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_ _RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-! RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-! RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-! RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-!_

...This gang war continues, with the mafia having have set-up some table barricades as cover, and they're firing from behind them-

"Dammit, they're very persistent, we'll never be able to get through them, at this rate-! Hey, you-!" One guy who is lying on the ground for cover, turned to the disguised Hayate, whom he mistaken as one of their guys, "Someone get an issued order to go after Nagi Sanzenin, let none escape this-!"

"Yes sir..." ...Hayate has taken a "Romeo Syndrome" earlier, so he's acting like that right now... ...as he just snuck out to the back, and went upstairs... ...

...Later, at the balcony fence at the second floor... ...

..."Agh, wh-what the heck is going on here...!? What the heck is going on here...!?" Nagi ran up to the end of the balcony, with her wanting to get out of this place-with it then, she heard a-_SLAAMM-!_ "Guah! Wh-Wha... Eh...!?"

... ...Someone has slammed a door open, and found Nagi-It's Hayate disguised as a mafia thug-

"Wha-WAAAAAAAHHH-! A thief-!" Nagi exclaimed loud out, loud-!

..."Gr," Hayate ran towards Nagi, much to her digress, and worry, as she backed away-"B-Back away..." 'This isn't what I wanted... I could care less about the inheritance, let alone...' "I don't want to do anything about the Sanzenin, I just want to go and find Hayate, once again-!"

"Ah, and I have come-!" Hayate said, lifting Nagi into mid-air, while carrying her still-

"Eh...? You are... Wha-!? C-Could it be...!? ...Hayate-!?" Hayate smiled at her, upon his disguised hat being unveiled, revealing his meek, smiling face... "... ...Ah, ah... HAYATEEE-!" She hugged him tightly, "HAYATE-! HAYATEE-! HAYATEEE-!"

"Ojou-sama, sorry, but this reunion would have to wait after Christmas,"

"Eh...?"

"For now..." Hayate said, as a slamming sound is heard, and the guys in mafia thugs' side, meaning _*__**Them*, **__has arrived by the balcony fencing-and they're on their way to the edge of this balcony-_

"Uwa-! H-Hayate, th-those are...!"

"Ah... I... Hm...?" Hayate sees Klaus running out of the house-with him being saved by Hayate earlier, and knocked out the guy earlier with just a fling of a finger-which is the power of the one that Hayate has forged a contract-with, Lambda, then... Hayate, under the influence of "Romeo Syndrome", told Klaus to escape out the back-for now there is no way of telling how would this transpire-"Hm, Klaus-san-!"

"Huh...?" Klaus heard him, and Nagi and Hayate has turned to him, "Wha-O-O-Ojou-sama-! Wha-! You...!"

"Catch her, I'm going to deal with these guys. Just try and catch her gradually, okay?" He asked, politely, and _calmly_.

"A-Ah, okay-!" Klaus said spreading his arms about-

"Okay, Ojou-sama..." Hayate held Nagi by the balcony's edge-

"Eh...? Wha... W-Waah..." ...He let go... which Nagi is being gracefully land towards Klaus-who is in_ great shock at this development-of the shimmering lights that are blue-in color, which is matching Hayate's eye color, as well as his hair color-!_ "Waaaaaahhh-!" Nagi is gradually landed on the ground, without any harm or danger, as this was a gentle land...

-Klaus has ran towards his master-"Ojou-SAAMAAAA-!" He caught her, "Now, let's go and get out of this dangerous situation,"

"Eh? But... Wah-!" She got taken away-against her will-! "W-Wait, Hayate-! HAYATEEEEEE-!" She reached out to her Romeo, as he turned around to face the mafia thugs, with him removing the disguise and- _**-BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-! -BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-!**_

...Bodies are sent flying about,

_"KYAAAAAGGGCCHHHTT-!" "KYAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGCCCHHTT-!" ""KYAAAAAAAAAAAGCCGCHTTCHT-!""_

"Now that Ojou-sama is safe, there's nothing left to restraint me..." Hayate said, _darkly_, and then... everything became dark... ... ...

_**-BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-! -BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-!**_ ...The power of Lambda is just too great, that Hayate unleashed most of it, which is like a World War II has landed on the manor, which destroyed a lot of it, as Klaus, who is running away as fast as he could, with him carrying Nagi, could witness in _great awe, and great gape, _as the mansion is blown away by the-

"Gaaaaahhh-! He is god of destruction-!" He said, as he continued running fast-and as he could-

_**-BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-! -BLLAAAAARRRGGCCGGRRAGZZEEERGH-!**_

-Hayate is shown hovering high above, carrying a large sphere of fire-ball, that he intends to-"Before creations, there was destruction that came upon the land, and now... destruction is come... to THOSE WHO ASK FOR IT-! AAAAAGGGGGCCCHHTTCHGCH-!" He throws it below and-

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMGGGCCCHHHTTTRRGGCCHHTT-!**_

End of Chapter 6


End file.
